<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Conversation starter by Evilsnotbag</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26482204">Conversation starter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilsnotbag/pseuds/Evilsnotbag'>Evilsnotbag</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Owl House 'Lunar Eclipse' AU [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Chronic Illness, Chronic Pain, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lumity, Menstruation, Please read the notes for more specific tags (I don't want to spoil too much in these tags), Sisterhood, Slow Burn, Talking, The Talk, fluffy fluff, slowburn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:29:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26482204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilsnotbag/pseuds/Evilsnotbag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is part 11 of my The Owl House ‘Lunar Eclipse’ AU series. Please read previous parts for context.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight &amp; Eda Clawthorne, Amity Blight &amp; Lilith Clawthorne, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne &amp; Lilith Clawthorne, Eda Clawthorne &amp; Luz Noceda, Lilith Clawthorne &amp; Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Owl House 'Lunar Eclipse' AU [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>530</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Conversation starter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>CW/TW: Needles (acupuncture), menstruation (SURPRISE! Not), blood, frank and open conversations about masturbation, procreation etc.</p><p>Note: The acupuncture scene below is probably not super accurate, it’s been ages since I had one. WARNING: FLUFF. SO MUCH FLUFF. Some angst. The Lumity is strong with this one. News about the thank-you tip to Cissy Jones for being part of the animation things can be found in the bottom notes!</p><p>Mae Whitman (Amity’s voice actor) just came out with having endometriosis. There’s an interview here (or if you can’t see the link, go check out her twitter (@maebirdwing), she retweeted it recently, go give her a follow!)(Edit, this note was written quite a while ago now (27th of August), life got in the way): https://www.glamour.com/story/mae-whitman-on-navigating-a-hollywood-career-while-battling-endometriosis?utm_social-type=owned&amp;utm_brand=glm&amp;utm_medium=social&amp;mbid=social_twitter_glamourmain&amp;utm_source=twitter</p><p>It’s hard to disclose information like this, so she should be commended. So. Maybe I should do the same. I have chronic depression, fibroids (benign tumors of the uterus), fibromyalgia (chronic pain) and an acquired brain injury (largely memory, concentration, sleep and energy issues). I wasn’t diagnosed with any of this (apart from depression) until I was over thirty years old (I’m 34 now), so it still feels like I’m getting used to this... new disabled identity - even though I’ve technically been disabled since I was 18. It took me freaking 12 years to get diagnosed. Long story short, I had a very large, benign brain tumor that they removed surgically. It was a huge trauma for me. Everything happened within a month of me finding out about it. I had PTSD for years afterward. Nobody really knows why I have a brain injury, because the surgery went as well as it possibly could have. Just my luck I guess. (I’d prefer if you didn’t ask questions about it.)</p><p>One of the best ways I have to deal with the mental stress and the pain of my various disabilities, is to write or draw. That’s why I call these vent fics. In these stories, I can have people say how they really feel - and there are people who listen to them, who care about them, who take care of them. They’re not told they’re silly, or that they’re making it up. They’re taken seriously. </p><p>The fibro pain Lilith feels in Boiling Drain and the beginning of Perytons and soup is me on my worst days. Most days, it’s like what it’s like for Eda; the pain is there but it’s not a big deal and you just sort of roll with it. The cramps Luz and Lilith feel are my cramps at their absolute, unmedicated, no heating source available at all-worst. I do have cramps almost every day, but it “only” gets to panting levels worth of pain during late PMS, my actual period and sometimes during ovulation. I’m waiting to receive treatment for the fibroids, but the COVID pandemic is slowing everything down. </p><p>Cramps aren’t supposed to hurt terribly. They’re not supposed to make you pant. They’re not supposed to leave you bed bound for a day or days, plural. PMS isn’t supposed to make you feel like the world is ending. If you have any issue, or any question about something going on with you in relation to your cycle, please talk to someone about it. It doesn’t have to be that you’re bed bound by cramps, it doesn’t have to be “that dramatic” for you to “deserve” an answer. Try not to minimize your experience. God, I could write a dissertation on this...</p><p>If my stories inspire even one person to open up to someone else about how they’re feeling, or enables someone to listen to someone else in a new way, then I’ve accomplished something amazing. </p><p>Even if it doesn’t cure you, getting diagnosed can be so liberating. You can find other people with the same condition, or ways to deal with the symptoms you had no idea were actually The Thing. Not to mention the relief of being able to point at The Thing and go: “Look! This is The Thing! It’s real! I’m not crazy!” and people actually believe you and take you seriously. Well, hopefully they do. The world is full of idiots. And ableist idiots. And oh god, the internalized ableism - anyway, the most important thing is that you know. I live in a country where access to health care doesn’t cost an arm and a leg, but if you have questions about your health, for whatever reason, and you can swing it financially, please see a doctor and or therapist. With an actual diagnosis you can be given access to therapies, treatments and aid you wouldn’t otherwise be able to access, or afford. Like getting your workplace adapted to your needs or if you’re in school, a tutor or access to a private, quiet room during examinations/tests.</p><p>Having said that, self diagnosis is also valid, if you don’t have access to medical care for whatever reason.  </p><p>Now, let’s get to the story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  <strong> <b>Conversation starter</b> </strong>
</h1><p> </p><h2>
  <strong> <b>1</b> </strong>
</h2><p>Lilith awoke with a start when something soft brushed against her arm. She twitched away from whatever it was in alarm - she quickly settled back against the pillow with a deep sigh. It was just Eda’s hair. Lilith’s head, neck , shoulders, back, stomach and hips ached - more than they <em>usually </em>did when she woke up in the morning. This mattress was a little firmer than her own and her body apparently did <em>not </em>approve. She moved one hand to warm the back of her stiff neck and slid the other under the blanket to rub at her tight lower belly. She closed her eyes and tried to breathe deeply, hoping the headache was related to the fact that she had slept on a new pillow and not something else. She hissed and grimaced as the pain in her belly quickly rose; she had to abandon her neck to give her tummy more attention.  </p><p>“Lilith? Are you alright?” a voice asked from her right.</p><p>
  <em>The girls - oh goodness - </em>
</p><p>She didn’t dare open her mouth for fear of the sound she’d make. There was a rustle, then footsteps - she hoped Luz, she was sure it was Luz - wasn’t coming closer. She wasn’t used to seeing people so early, apart from Amity - she felt overwhelmed by the physical side of things, she didn’t need to try to fit another person into the narrative. Lilith was panting now, with the strain of everything. The pain in her belly was just getting tighter and harder. She could hear voices from far away, then felt a hand on her arm. It was like the sound had just been turned back on.</p><p>“-et Morton?”</p><p>“Nah, she’ll - “ Eda paused to yawn. “ - be okay, just - yeah, maybe go make her a cup of tea? Yeah, could you do that.”</p><p>“Of course, sure,” Luz said gently.</p><p>Footsteps moved away.</p><p>Lilith heard the sound of a spell circle being drawn and opened her eyes a slit.</p><p>“Good <em>morning,”</em> Eda gave Lilith a tired, crooked grin, then carefully placed the gloriously warm hot water bottle on Lilith’s belly.</p><p>The whine that left Lilith’s throat made her cheeks burn, but the sharp, cold, twisting pain in her lower abdomen was finally dulling. All the tension went out of her in one breath.</p><p>“Tha-ank-youh,” she panted, feeling tears of relief slide down the sides of her face.</p><p>“Why didn’t you just wake me?” Eda asked.</p><p>“Couldn’t - think.”</p><p>Eda tutted and whispered: “Lily,” in a voice laden with tiredness and a hint of worry. “I can still forge your handwriting, you know. Gonna write a letter to Stonewood and get you an appointment. I’ll drag you there myself if I have to.”</p><p>“Edalyn...” Lilith groaned.</p><p>“I’m serious.”</p><p>“’s goin’ on?” Amity said groggily from Lilith’s right.</p><p>“It’s alright, kid, Lily just woke up with bad cramps is all. Go back to sleep.”</p><p>Lilith let out a defeated little breath and gave Eda a reproachful look.</p><p>“What? Not as if it was hard to figure out,” Eda muttered.</p><p>“I would have preferred to tell her <em>myself,”</em> Lilith pinched the bridge of her nose, then rubbed over her eyebrows and temples. The headache was <em>persistent.</em></p><p>“D’you wan me t’ go?” Amity sat up slowly, still looking asleep.</p><p>Lilith tutted and let out a sad little breath. “No, my dear, it’s... alright. I’m alright.”</p><p>“’kay, night,” Amity slumped over onto her side and pulled Luz’s pillow into her arms, then let out a long, contented sigh.</p><p>“Oh my <em>goodness</em>,” Lilith breathed, putting a hand to her cheek.</p><p>“Heh, I see Luz isn’t the only one who’s soothed by cute things,” Eda chuckled.</p><p>Lilith’s hand slid down to her heart, her thumb rubbing over her collar bone.</p><p>“I’ll get an appointment,” she said quietly. “Have you talked to Luz about getting one for her?”</p><p>“Not yet.”</p><p>Lilith raised her eyebrows.</p><p>“I <em>will</em>,” Eda said, raising her own eyebrows. “I’ll ask her right now.” She looked at the door. Someone was coming up the stairs. Luz entered the room with a cup of tea in her hand.</p><p>“I put a <em>bunch </em>of honey in it,” she said as she put the steaming cup down on the nightstand.</p><p>“Thank you, Luz, that’s very kind.” Lilith gave her a warm and tired smile.</p><p>“Yeah, thanks, kid. Hey, need to talk to you about something.”</p><p>“What’s up?” Luz sat down on the bed by Lilith’s feet.</p><p>This made Lilith feel a tad uncomfortable. It wasn’t Lilith’s <em>own </em>bed, but it was the bed she was currently occupying. She wasn’t used to <em>people </em>being in her bedroom. Or current sleeping area.</p><p>“Maybe this is a conversation you should have in private?” Lilith suggested.</p><p>Eda’s brows furrowed. “Why?”</p><p>“It’s... rather a delicate subject?”</p><p>“Well now I’m worried?” Luz said, looking from Lilith to Eda.</p><p>Eda rolled her eyes. “We’re concerned about your cramps, Luz.”</p><p>“You are?” Luz asked slowly, her cheeks going a bit red. She looked between them again. “But... the potion helps?”</p><p>“Yeah, we know,” Eda got a little more serious look on her face now. “But we should find out if there’s something... going on.” She gestured toward Luz’s middle.</p><p>“’Going on’?” Luz put both her hands on her stomach and looked suddenly worried.</p><p>“Hey, there’s no need to be all worried - we just want you to get checked out by a healer - maybe there’s something that can be done so you won’t <em>need </em>to take Vosker’s on the regular.”</p><p>“... Like what?”</p><p>“I don’t know, you might need more of a vitamin or something. I’m not an expert - that’s why we want you to get checked out. By an expert. You shouldn’t have to walk around with cramps like that. Nobody should.”</p><p>“Um, okay?” Luz rubbed her arm uncomfortably.</p><p>“However - we’re not gonna force you to go - it’s completely up to you. But maybe there’s something that could be done. Would make going to school <em>much </em>easier.”</p><p>Luz drew in a deep breath.</p><p>“Yeah I can’t... really focus when it hurts.” She paused a moment. “Okay. I’ll go. Do I have to go by myself?”</p><p>“No,” Lilith said in a reassuring tone. “I will take you. And I... will get checked out as well. Maybe <em>I </em>need a vitamin, too.” She gave Luz a strained little smile. Luz let out a breath, her shoulders sagging. It warmed Lilith’s heart to see the girl react with relief to the knowledge that she would be with her.</p><p>“When is it?”</p><p>“I haven’t made the appointments yet,” Lilith gave her another smile. “After school, most likely. Or before school. No, <em>after</em>.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“Probably next week. Yes. <em>Next </em>week.” She grimaced as she sat up, then took a sip of the tea.</p><p>“Why wait?” Eda asked, wrinkling her eyebrows.</p><p>Lilith raised hers and gave Eda a surprised look.</p><p>“I would think that would be obvious, sister.”</p><p>“Oh <em>come </em>on,” Eda huffed and rolled her eyes. “They won’t care you’re on your moon time, Lily. They’re <em>healers. </em>They see blood all the time.”</p><p>“Well<em> I’m</em> not comfortable going now,” Lilith said as she pinched the bridge of her nose and stroked her eyebrows and temples again. “And I’m not going to spend whatever favors I have left with Roan on getting two appointments on different days when they could be done on the same one.”</p><p>“Fine, fine,” Eda held up her hands in surrender. “But you stay with her during the examination.”</p><p>“Of course I will.” Lilith gave Eda an affronted look.</p><p>“Um, excuse me?” Luz asked, blushing again.</p><p>“Minors need to be accompanied,” Lilith explained. “And Eda isn’t exactly <em>welcome </em>in official buildings. I’m not going to see anything, I just have to be in the room. There’s usually a screen. If you want to talk with the healer in private, you can do that after the... physical examination, if there’s even <em>need </em>for one.”</p><p>Luz swallowed.</p><p>“Could you... hold my hand?” she asked, looking unsettled.</p><p>Lilith’s eyebrows drew together and a soft look came over her face. She let out a breath and relaxed. “Certainly I could,” she said in a gentle voice.</p><p>“Okay...” Luz smiled faintly. “Thanks.”</p><p>“Great. Now that’s sorted out - how about some breakfast?” Eda clapped her hands together. Amity’s head shot up from the sound. “Oh, whoops.”</p><h2>
  <strong> <b>2</b> </strong>
</h2><p>Eda pulled the loaf of bread toward herself. “Hey, Lily, have you tried just... petting the peach, to help with the cramps?”</p><p>“Petting the what?” Lilith hissed faintly as she shifted around in her seat.</p><p>“Giving the ol’ one two to the woohoo?”</p><p>“Edalyn - what are you talking about?”</p><p>Eda rolled her eyes and sighed.</p><p>“Masturbation, Lily, I’m talking about masturbation.”</p><p>Luz choked on the sandwich she had just taken a big bite out of and started to cough.</p><p>“Edalyn! People are <em>eating</em>,” Lilith said in a tired voice, clutching the blanket more tightly around her and feeling her cheeks grow warm. “Are you alright, Luz?”</p><p>Luz coughed a few more times, then drank a lot of milk. “Fine!” she rasped.</p><p>Amity looked around at everyone. She had just finished constructing a cheese and pickle sandwich and was carefully cutting the crusts off. She wasn’t sure what was going on. Eda picked up on it and said:</p><p>“Aw, isn’t that <em>precious</em>.”</p><p>“Can you please <em>not </em>do that thing where you kind of but not exactly make fun of someone for not knowing something you know?” Lilith asked, looking at Eda with an exhausted expression on her face. “This is <em>not </em>the time.”</p><p>Eda tutted and looked away. “Fine. But <em>have </em>you?”</p><p>Lilith drew in a deep breath, then exhaled slowly. “Edalyn... We are not talking about<em> this subject</em>, at a <em>stranger’s kitchen table</em>, in front of the <em>children</em>.”</p><p>“Well I was <em>trying </em>to keep it on the DL,” Eda muttered, cutting a jagged slice out of the bread.</p><p>“What’s... happening?” Amity asked the table in general.</p><p>“<em>That’s </em>a conversation for another time, my dear,” Lilith said with a stiff little smile.</p><p>Amity looked at Luz, who did <em>not </em>meet her eye. Her bulging cheeks were red as she devoured her sandwich. Amity didn’t like not knowing what was going on, but Luz’s reaction made her feel like maybe she shouldn’t ask again.</p><p>Amity sliced her sandwich in two, then looked down at the plate. She hadn’t had a cheese and pickle sandwich in more than a week. This one had a different kind of bread. And a different kind of cheese. And the pickles were a different brand. A part of her protested and demanded the <em>real </em>sandwich, but another part was fine with it being different. She picked up the closest half, then took a sniff. It smelled different, too. It suddenly struck her that she might never eat another of her mother’s cheese and pickle sandwiches again. She took a bite and felt the tears rise as she chewed.</p><p>“You okay?” Luz asked her, sounding hoarse and worried.</p><p>Lilith turned her head quickly.</p><p>Amity swallowed with difficulty, then said: “The sandwich is different.”</p><p>Luz, Lilith and Eda exchanged a confused look.</p><p>“Mom always makes... <em>made</em>... me cheese and pickle sandwiches for lunch, I haven’t had one in more than a week and - “ she realized she had just corrected herself to say ‘made’ instead of ‘makes’. She tried to blink away the tears. “This sandwich is good too, b-but I might never - have hers again - and - “ she shook her head and sniffed. “It’s <em>silly</em>.”</p><p>“Hey, it’s <em>okay</em>, it’s not silly,” Luz said gently. She scooted her chair closer to Amity’s. “It’s okay to miss her... sandwiches.”</p><p><em>Do I </em><strong><em><b>miss</b></em></strong><em>...</em><em>my mom? </em>Amity asked herself. Most of her said yes.</p><p>“I miss my mom’s sandwiches, too,” Luz confided, tearing up as well. “I know it’s not the same situation!” she added quickly, shaking her head. “But I think I get it.”</p><p>“You can make a <em>better </em>sandwich,” Eda said in a rather hard tone.</p><p>“It’s not about the sandwich,” Lilith said in a quick whisper.</p><p>“I <em>know </em>it’s not about the <em>actual </em>sandwich,” Eda answered back. “I’m not an idiot.”</p><p>“Are you alright, my dear?” Lilith turned to Amity instead, her expression softening.</p><p>Amity nodded and wiped her cheek.</p><p>“I <em>like </em>this sandwich,” she said quietly.</p><p>“Can I try some?” Luz asked.</p><p>Amity pushed the plate toward her. Luz picked up the triangle of bread and took a big bite.</p><p>“Oh, <em>yum</em>,” she said with a delighted smile on her face. “Can I have the resht of thish?”</p><p>“Sure.” Amity sniffed and managed a little smile.</p><p>“You can have the resht of mine!” Luz pulled her plate closer, then picked it up and put it in front of Amity. “If you cut the crusts off, can I have them? They’re so crunchy.”</p><p>Amity let out a breath of laughter and nodded, sniffing again.</p><p>“Hey do you wanna bake later? I’ve got a hankering for peanut and chocolate chip cookies.”</p><p>Lilith made a soft little sound, then raised her hand to her mouth. Eda gave a snort.</p><p>“Sorry, that just sounded so good,” Lilith said. Her cheeks had gone a bit pink.</p><p>“Yeah, sure, we... could bake,” Amity blushed too.</p><p>“Okay, great!” Luz beamed and took another big bite of the sandwich.</p><p>“Could we do some more reading, too?”</p><p>“Yeah, I’d love that!”</p><h2>
  <strong> <b>3</b> </strong>
</h2><p>After breakfast, Morton came to find Lilith and took her upstairs. Eda came along to look at what he was going to do; she was fascinated by the idea that the refocusing needles could do more than “just” help with restabilizing someone’s bile flow.</p><p>“Please lie down on the table,” Morton said with a little smile.</p><p>Eda helped Lilith do so.</p><p>“Take a few deep breaths and try to relax,” Morton said as he pottered around the room, lighting incense and opening the window to let the sound of birds in. “Can you manage without the hot water bottle?” he asked as he approached the table.</p><p>This did not aid in Lilith’s relaxation efforts.</p><p>“I would prefer if I could keep it.”</p><p>Morton gave a short hum of understanding and a sympathetic look. “It would only be for twenty minutes or so. Half an hour, maximum.”</p><p>“Is there a <em>reason </em>I shouldn’t use it?”</p><p>“There is. It will be much easier to judge your pain levels and see which points you respond to the most, without the relief the heat gives you.”</p><p>Lilith grimaced, then took a deep breath and sighed. “Fine.” She looked at Eda, who reached out for the bottle.</p><p>“Alright. Deep breath.” Morton waved his hand over Lilith’s head. The glowing lines appeared on Lilith’s skin. He nodded approvingly. “You should be able to cast reliably in a day or two, but I would take it very easy for a week or more, if at all possible.”</p><p>“A week or <em>more?”</em> Lilith asked, sounding dismayed.</p><p>“For the best, smoothest recovery, yes, more than a week. You came here with <em>many </em><strong><em><b>broken </b></em></strong>veins,Lilith.”</p><p>Eda let out a huff.</p><p>“Giving<em> donum lucis</em> to two people was... brave, but not the best idea, for your health.” Morton gave Lilith a troubled smile. “I would advise you to not do it again.”</p><p>“... Ever?” Lilith blinked up at him.</p><p>Morton took a breath. “Maybe not <em>ever</em>, but at least not for a few months. Preferably a year. It did a <em>lot </em>of damage, Lilith. I understand why you did it, and I commend you for it, but... if it weren’t for Hildegard, you... probably wouldn’t be able to return to full strength. I’m not sure if you <em>will </em>be able to return to your full strength, that’s why I’m asking you to be careful. The less stress on your system, the better. Especially later today. The treatment can leave you more sensitive.”</p><p>Lilith swallowed, then nodded. This was not what she wanted to hear.</p><p>“Maybe <em>now </em>you’ll finally take it easy,” Eda said with a little smirk.</p><p>Lilith gave her a hurt look. Eda’s expression grew more sombre.</p><p>Morton inspected Lilith’s lines and put long needles into tangled clusters and connected still broken parts together. Lilith lay there, trying not to move. The cramps in her belly made her want to turn on her side and hug herself, or at least massage herself slightly. The needles didn’t hurt. They just made her skin tingle sometimes, or make it feel like the skin was being pulled in a different direction than normal.</p><p>“There we are. That’s all the connections reestablished.” He stood by Lilith’s right shoulder now. “Usually, for my patients who come see me for help with their moon pain, I treat them before, and during their moon times. It’s more efficient if you have multiple treatments throughout the month - but maybe it will give you <em>some </em>relief right now. If you’d like to continue the treatments, we could set up an appointment in a week or so, preferably before your mid-moon days.”</p><p>“Yeah, let’s do that,” Eda said.</p><p>“Edalyn, it’s not your decision,” Lilith huffed and gave her sister a reproachful look. “But yes, Morton, please make an appointment for me.”</p><p>“Alright.” Morton picked up a different set of needles and moved down to Lilith’s legs. “We’ll start down here.”</p><p>Eda raised her eyebrows as Morton began to apply a needle to the inside of Lilith’s ankle.</p><p>“In the feet?” she asked. “Was expecting the general tummy area.” She gestured to her own stomach.</p><p>“There are pressure points all over the body,” Morton said distractedly. “Some in some rather unexpected places.”</p><p>“Should I... do something?” Lilith asked.</p><p>“Just lie still and try to relax.”</p><p>Lilith let out a tense breath. Eda glanced at her, then rolled her lips over her teeth.</p><p>“Hey, so... Going to Nana’s place. When’s your vacation?”</p><p>“My what? I don’t know.”</p><p>“Okay, correction, when was your <em>last </em>vacation?”</p><p>Lilith let out a tense sigh. “A few years ago.”</p><p>“Well <em>that </em>explains a lot. Right. By the end of this term, we’re going there. The day after school ends, alright? And we’ll just bring house clothes, nothing fancy. And a <em>bunch </em>of food. Hah, imagine the kind of jam Luz could make with the herk berries from that meadow, you know the one, with the big rock that looks like a butt?”</p><p>Lilith finally let out a more relaxed breath. Morton gave Eda an encouraging nod and made a motion for her to go on.</p><p>“I could do that fish thing you like, with the little onion things.”</p><p>“Oh my goodness...” Lilith closed her eyes and the lines on her face smoothed out. “With the wine sauce?”</p><p>“Mhm, yeah.” Eda nodded and grinned. “Pretty sure the bakery with those swirly buns is still open, too. Could get them for breakfast every day.”</p><p>“Maybe not <em>every </em>day...” Lilith said with a little smile.</p><p>“Oh come on, if it’s vacation you gotta do it <em>right</em>,” Eda chuckled. “And besides - “</p><p>“Ah!” Lilith made a sudden gasp of pain and tensed then hissed sharply.</p><p>“My apologies - I was hoping this spot wouldn’t be very painful,” Morton said in a concerned voice.</p><p>“What’s happening?” Eda asked, giving Morton a stern look.</p><p>“Just hold on a few seconds.” Morton used one hand to steady the other, then pushed the needle in a few millimeters.</p><p>“Maybe you should - “ Eda took a step toward Morton, but stopped when Lilith let out a sound of relief. Morton stood up with a smile.</p><p>“I find that if I tell people it might hurt, they tense up more,” he explained, picking up a new needle. “This spot can be particularly sensitive on people who carry a lot of tension in the lower back and hips.”</p><p>Eda glanced at Lilith’s face. Their eyes met. They both knew Lilith’s hips were a very sensitive area.</p><p>“Is it letting go?” Morton asked.</p><p>“... Yes,” Lilith answered after a moment, sounding amazed.</p><p>“Good!” Morton smiled, then bent down again. “I’m going to do the other foot. Deep breath.”</p><p>Lilith closed her eyes, trying not to tense up. The same wave of intense pain lanced up her leg - but this time it faded more quickly. The relief afterward was powerful, though. And as the seconds wore on, the feeling of rawness faded a tad. Not like when she got into the bath, but as if the muscle on the outside of her leg was... relaxing. Like it was stretching out, <em>straightening </em>out. Like ironing out the wrinkles in a piece of clothing. It was a most curious sensation. The same thing was happening in her lower back. The bands of muscles going from her spine to her hips were also... stretching out. The tension in them didn’t <em>vanish</em>, and it didn’t stop hurting completely - but there was a <em>change</em>...</p><p>“Oh my goodness...” Lilith breathed.</p><p>“Well dang,” Eda said with an impressed look. “I’ll have what she’s having.”</p><p>“You’ve never told me you have trouble with moon pain,” Morton gave Eda a slightly hurt look.</p><p>“Eh.” Eda shrugged. “It’s not as bad for <em>me </em>as it is for Lily, but I could do with less.”</p><p>Lilith had her eyes closed. It had been a long time, <em>such </em>a long time, since she had been able to relax like this. Her entire body seemed to readjust itself along this new level of tension. The ache in her abdomen was still as high as it ever was, but her <em>back</em>... her <em>hips</em>... Even if the pain level hadn’t decreased by much, it was still <em>less</em>... And that was wonderful.</p><p>“Please continue,” she said softly.</p><p>Eda chuckled, then took a seat on a chair and leaned back. Morton smiled, then picked up another needle.</p><h2>
<strong><b>4</b></strong>
</h2><p>When they said goodbye to Morton an hour or so later, he pressed a jar of his willow bark tea blend into Lilith’s hands.</p><p>“Please take it,” he said gently.</p><p>“Morton - “ Lilith began to object, but was cut off.</p><p>“No, I insist.” He held up his hands and stepped back. “I’ll see you next week.”</p><p>“... Thank you.” Lilith gave him a grateful look.</p><p>Eda finished tying the blanket around Ingalill, then stood up. Luz, Amity and King stood a few meters away, watching Eda.</p><p>“There we go,” she said, scratching her cheek. “Kids on one staff, you with me and... <em>her</em>.” She gestured first to the girls and King, then to Lilith and finally to Ingalill. “Here, kid.” She summoned her staff and tossed it to Luz.</p><p>“Maybe we should just take turns flying with Owlbert?” Luz suggested carefully. “Or, I don’t know, can you... call your staff now?” She looked at Lilith.</p><p>Lilith’s eyebrows raised. But - Luz was a human. She couldn’t know these things.</p><p>“I can always summon my staff,” Lilith said calmly. She held up her hand and did so.</p><p>“So. Cool.” Luz said with a groan, hugging Owlbert to her chest.</p><p>“Lily, you steer, I’ll... handle this one.” Eda waved her finger and Ingalill rose off the ground. “The basement’s free now, she won’t be eaten by any ghoul worms. And Hooty will like having someone to talk to.”</p><p>“I thought you said we <em>weren’t </em>allowed to torture her?” King asked with a huff.  </p><p>Eda froze for a fraction of a second - Lilith met her gaze.  </p><p>“She’s passed out, she won’t suffer,” Eda muttered quickly. “Let’s get going, shall we?”</p><p>“Do you go sidesaddle?” Luz asked Amity.</p><p>“Uh... no. Do you want to go in front?”</p><p>“I don’t know? Am I steering?” Luz smiled nervously.</p><p>“I would assume so? It’s your mentor’s staff?” Amity blushed.</p><p>Eda and Lilith exchanged little grins.</p><p>“Then do I go in the back, or the front?” Luz waved her thumb from side to side.</p><p>Eda snorted.</p><p>“That’s up to you?” Amity put her hands on her back awkwardly. “I could do either or, it doesn’t really matter to me, a-as long as you steer.”</p><p>Eda snorted again and had to turn her back.</p><p>“<em>Edalyn,”</em> Lilith said in a quiet, warning voice.</p><p>“Wasn’t gonna say <em>a-ny-thing</em>,” Eda whisper-sang.   </p><p>“Just so you know, I’m not <em>super great</em> at flying,” Luz said, scuffing her foot against the ground.</p><p>“Neither am I!” Amity said quickly.</p><p>“Maybe it’ll be okay if we do it together?” Luz suggested. “Like... teamwork?”</p><p>“Yeah...” Amity’s blush deepened.</p><p>“I usually go in front, when I ride with Eda. Is that okay?”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah sure!” Amity nodded.</p><p>“Okay!” Luz smiled, then swung her leg over the staff and lifted King up to sit in front of her. “All aboard, ding, ding, ding!” She waved an imaginary bell. She blushed, then giggled nervously. “Ahahaaa, human reference, never mind!”</p><p>Amity mounted up behind Luz and wondered where she should put her hands. She remembered Lilith leaning on her during the storm.</p><p>“C-can I put my arms around you?”</p><p>Luz, who already had her elbows out for Amity to do just that, giggled and looked over her shoulder.</p><p>“Yeah,” she said and smiled at Amity.</p><p>Amity’s heart did a somersault. Slowly and carefully, she put her arms around Luz and scooted closer.</p><p>While the girls were being adorable, Lilith and Eda mounted up.</p><p>“Everybody ready?” Eda said after a minute.</p><p>“Mhm, yup!” Luz squeaked.</p><p>Eda shook her head and chuckled as she and Lilith lifted effortlessly into the air.</p><p>“Keep an eye on them, will you?” Lilith whispered over her shoulder.</p><p>“Waaay ahead of you.” Eda nodded, lifting her hand to bring Ingalill closer.</p><p>Luz and Amity rose unsteadily into the air.</p><p>“You got this, kid!” Eda called reassuringly from above.</p><p>Luz was sweating rather a lot when she got them to the same height as Eda and Lilith.</p><p>“<em>And </em>breathe out,” Eda instructed with a grin.</p><p>Luz exhaled and gave Eda a goofy smile.</p><p>“Aaand front end <em>up</em>,” Eda chuckled as Luz started to dip. “And level out - there you go.”</p><p>Luz’s flight path stabilized.</p><p>Amity had never flown with just a friend before. Either she had been with an adult, or an adult had been present on the ground. But she didn’t feel afraid <em>as such </em>while Luz was flying. She was more nervous about keeping her <em>arms </em>around Luz - she didn’t want to squeeze too tight or move her hands to where Luz would feel uncomfortable. Her chest was flush to Luz’s back - maybe she didn’t actually <em>need </em>to sit <em>that </em>close to her, but... Luz didn’t seem to mind, so... maybe it was okay?</p><p>“P-please tell me if you’re uncomfortable!” said over the wind.</p><p>“Why would I be uncomfortable?” Luz giggled.</p><p>Amity could feel Luz’s back vibrating against her chest and gasped at the sudden swooping sensation in her stomach. She wanted to <em>always </em>make Luz laugh... Not <em>at </em>her, obviously. She could be herself around Luz. Whoever that was. Sad Amity. Upset Amity. Worried Amity. And happy Amity too. Maybe even <em>silly</em> Amity? It made her tummy tingle to think of the way Luz always greeted her after school.</p><p><em>She’s always so happy to see me, </em>she thought.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Luz felt Amity lean her head against her shoulder blade and let out a relaxed sigh. The grin on Luz’s face widened and she saw Eda give her a knowing smirk, which quickly faded as Luz started to dip again. Eda gave Luz a more serious look and raised her hand, palm up. Luz gently corrected her angle, hoping not to disturb Amity.</p><p><em>Aaahh I wish I was better at flying! </em>Luz thought. Her mind filled with images of taking Amity on rides later on, when she could fly better. There were loops and delighted screams and giggles. Her heart leapt at the thought of <em>impressing </em>Amity.</p><p>In front of Eda, Lilith wobbled slightly. Eda quickly moved her hand to the other side of Lilith so it went around her back.</p><p>“Tell me if you need me to take over,” she said quietly.</p><p>“Just got a little dizzy,” Lilith shook her head, then straightened up. “It’s fine.”</p><p>“If it’s a choice between your pride and plummeting to our deaths, I know what<em> I’d </em>choose.”</p><p>“... I’ll let you know, Edalyn.” Lilith looked ahead in a determined way.</p><p>A while later, they landed in front of the Owl House. Eda helped an unsteady Lilith to the sofa, then gave her a fresh hot water bottle before taking Ingalill downstairs. Hooty followed her eagerly. The plan was to set up a stasis field around her and have Hooty keep watch.  </p><p>Lilith leaned her head against the backrest of the sofa. She felt truly awful after the flight; she should have let Eda take the reins. The cramps ground in her lower belly and back, like a relentless mortar and pestle being operated by a frustrated giant. Morton had not been kidding when he said things might be a tad more <em>insistent </em>after the first needle treatment. There was no comfortable way to sit and she didn’t dare lie down. She wanted to go have a bath, but couldn’t muster the effort to go up the stairs, not at present. Instead she just sat there, trying not to tense up.</p><p>“Is it really bad?”</p><p>Lilith opened her eyes a moment and saw Luz standing by the stairs. She must have just come down them.</p><p>“Can I get you something? Eda really likes those trashy magazines when she’s in a bad way.”</p><p>“... A distraction would be very welcome, yes,” Lilith said after thinking about it a moment.</p><p>“Okay! I’ll get you some!”</p><p>Luz turned and ran back up the stairs. Lilith let out an amused huff, then winced and hissed. Luz was a sweet girl. It made her smile to think of the moment Luz had asked if Lilith could hold her hand during the upcoming healer visit. It always felt wonderful to know a child felt reassured by your presence.</p><p>Half a minute later, Lilith heard footsteps approaching again.</p><p>“Here you go, I’ll... put them next to you, then you won’t have to reach or anything.”</p><p>“Thank you, Luz,” Lilith said in a slightly strained voice.  </p><p>Luz gave her a smile.</p><p>“You want anything else?”</p><p>“No, I just... need to sit a while.”</p><p>“Okay. Call if you need anything, okay? We’ll be in the kitchen.”</p><p>“Thank you for your concern, Luz.” Lilith managed another little smile.</p><p>Luz nodded, then turned and left the room.</p><p>Lilith rubbed her forehead, then glanced down at the stack of wrinkled magazines.</p><p><em>Trashy is an apt description</em>, she thought, taking in the state of them. Perhaps Eda had actually found them <em>in </em>the trash. She picked the cleanest one up. There was a buff, leather clad archer on the cover. Lilith carefully opened it up. Her eyebrows rose at the pictures inside. Luz must not have known what she had brought her.</p><p><em>Trashy magazines </em><strong><em><b>indeed</b></em></strong>, she thought.</p><p>Lilith looked at the other covers; Eda was evidently an avid consumer of this...<em> ‘Quiver’ </em>magazine. She began to turn the pages. It was mostly pictures of people in different stages of undress; a few people were <em>just </em>wearing salacious expressions. They were generally holding something vaguely archery related. Or there was an arrow somewhere. Or they were posing against a target. One page was covered in tiny writing.</p><p><em>“’Oleannas’ wild night’” </em>she read in her mind. She instinctively reached for a pen to correct the apostrophe - she doubted very much that there were <em>multiple </em>Oleannas having the same wild night. She corrected the mistake, hoping it was the printer, and not the author, who had made it. She kept reading the story, telling herself it was because she was looking for more things to correct. After a few paragraphs, she was just biting the back of the pen.  </p><p>“Lily?”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>Lilith looked up, saw Eda, then hastily closed the magazine.</p><p>“Where’d you get those?” Eda pointed to the magazines, smiling in a way that made Lilith feel sure she was just about to be made fun of.</p><p>“Uh... Luz brought them to me.”</p><p>“Love that kid,” Eda chuckled and shook her head slowly. “Helpful, aren’t they.”</p><p>“Excuse me?”</p><p>“The <em>endorphins.” </em>Eda sat down on the couch and picked a magazine up, then lay back against the cushions. “Think there actually might be some pink in your cheeks now. Good issue, that one. Check out page 46, think they’re just your type.” She disappeared behind the magazine and settled comfortably into the cushions.</p><p>Eda smiled widely when she heard the rustling of pages. There was a tiny gasp.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“That’s...”</p><p>“Bang on the money?” Eda inquired smugly.</p><p>Lilith let out a tired, wistful little sigh.</p><p>“Been a while, huh.” Eda stated, not smirking so much anymore.</p><p>“I don’t really have <em>time </em>to date,” Lilith stroked her collarbone, still looking at the picture.</p><p>“Wasn’t really talking about <em>dating,” </em>Eda chuckled.</p><p>“Oh please. A person in my position is wise <em>not </em>to have... <em>casual </em>relationships.”</p><p>“’A person in my position’,” Eda mimicked Lilith with a silly voice. “There are masked evenings at the Tassel and Buckle, if you want to be anonymous.”</p><p>Lilith made a little scoff.</p><p>“Not really my<em> scene.”</em></p><p>“You’ve been there?” Eda looked at Lilith over the top of her magazine.</p><p>“Not as a <em>client</em>. But I’ve arrested <em>plenty </em>of people there.”</p><p>“What exactly <em>is </em>your scene, Lily?”</p><p>“<em>None </em>of your business.”</p><p>“Oooh, sounds kinky.” Eda rustled the magazine sarcastically. “<em>Have </em>you tried rubbing one out to help with the cramps? Or just the pain in general?”</p><p>Lilith tutted and gave a weary sigh, then pinched the bridge of her nose. At least the girls were out of earshot now.</p><p>“<em>No</em>, I have not,” she admitted tiredly. Maybe if she just answered Eda’s question she would stop bringing it up.</p><p>“You should. If you’re worried about stains just put down a towel or two. Or do it in the shower.”</p><p>“<em>Noted,” </em>Lilith said pointedly.  </p><p>“You’ve never had moon time relations with a partner?”</p><p>Lilith looked up at her sister with an ‘Excuse me?’ look on her face.</p><p>“Not even by accident?”</p><p>Lilith blushed and let out a tight breath. “Edalyn, that’s...”</p><p>“What, too personal?” Eda smirked.</p><p>“Frankly, <em>yes.” </em>Lilith closed the magazine firmly and smoothed down her dress over her knees.</p><p>“<em>Wait </em>- “ Eda held up a suspicious finger and raised her eyebrows. “Don’t tell me you were with someone, you got your moon time unexpectedly and they were <em>mad </em>about it?”</p><p>“... Not exactly.” Lilith didn’t meet Eda’s gaze.</p><p>“Who?” Eda asked, her eyes narrowing.</p><p>“It was a long time ago, it’s fine.” Lilith held up a hand.</p><p>“<em>Who?”</em></p><p>Lilith sighed. “You probably don’t even remember them.”</p><p>“<em>Who, </em>Lily?”</p><p>“... Jayce Cornwallis.”</p><p>“From youryear?” Eda’s eyebrows rose higher on her forehead. “... <em>When?”</em></p><p>“Grom at our final year at Hexside. They were my date.”</p><p>“... Your first time?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Were they <em>mean </em>to you?”</p><p>“Not exactly.”</p><p>“Lily.” Eda sounded stern now. There was a worried look in her eye.</p><p>Lilith drew in a breath, then exhaled slowly, rubbing at her lower back. “We didn’t get very far and... there was a mess. And they left. Haven’t talked to them since. I think they have a middle position at the Council House now.” Lilith hissed gently as the pain in her lower belly rose.</p><p>“Did they <em>say </em>anything, or...?”</p><p>“No, just... looked at their hand, the <em>floor</em>, then at me, and then... they stepped away.”</p><p>“Well... They’re dead,” Eda said with a kind of neutral frown. As if she was saying, ‘Yup, the sky is blue’.</p><p>“It was thirty years ago,” Lilith said tiredly.</p><p>“Doesn’t matter,” Eda shook her head slowly from side to side.</p><p>Lilith let out a tight breath. “I find it <em>touching </em>to see your big sister instincts kicking in, but - “</p><p>“I’m not actually going to kill them, Lily - just... maybe rough them up a bit. Give them a short, sharp lesson in how to treat a lady properly.”</p><p>“I think they’re married with children now.”</p><p>“Hah, <em>that </em>is no indication of decent behavior toward people and you <em>know </em>it.”</p><p>“Edalyn, <em>I’m. Fine.” </em></p><p>“Yeah, <em>sure</em>.” Eda nodded sarcastically. “Tell me, how many times have you <em>avoided </em>being with someone because of your moon time?”</p><p>“I don’t know? A few?” Lilith shrugged defensively. “Nobody wants to deal with blood.”</p><p>“It shouldn’t <em>matter</em>, Lily,” Eda said, giving Lilith a disbelieving, almost pitying look as she slowly shook her head from side to side again. “It’s as natural as breathing. Not to mention great lubrication.”</p><p>“Not everyone is as open minded as you, Edalyn.”</p><p>“Well, they <em>should </em>be - I’m sorry they were such a bastard. <em>Eesh, </em>afraid of a little blood? What a coward. No, really, what a <em>fucking </em>coward.” Eda absentmindedly took a coin out of her pocket, then waved a finger lazily - the coin soared over to a jar on the table. Lilith’s eyes focused on it. She felt a sting of envy at Eda’s casual use of magic. There was a little tinkling sound as the coin dropped into the jar. “I’m sorry, they might have made you miss out on some of the best sex you’ve ever had.”</p><p>Lilith snorted, her head turning to look at her sister again. “<em>Excuse </em>me?”</p><p>“Yeah, it can feel extra good when you’re <em>sub lumine lunari</em>,<em>”</em> Eda made sarcastic air quotes. “Or like different good somehow, I don’t know. Easier to achieve just <em>vaginal </em>orgasms, I find. Almost like mid-moon sex? Or masturbation, whatever. Might be different for other people.” Eda shrugged. “Had a few partners that were <em>insatiable </em>during ovulation, especially.” Now she smirked reminiscently. “The biological imperative to mate, oof. Powerful stuff.”</p><p>“It... changes?” Lilith asked in surprise.</p><p>“<em>Yeah </em>it changes!” Eda gave Lilith a surprised look back. “I mean I get not wanting to get into it when you’re in a ton of <em>pain</em>, but when it’s not terrible, you should definitely give it a go. You know, if you <em>want </em>to.”</p><p>It sounded as if Eda indulged in the activity quite a lot. It made Lilith feel strangely envious. Again.</p><p><em>I suppose she has the </em><strong><em><b>time</b></em></strong><em>, </em>she thought.</p><p>“Might want to include that little bit of information when you talk to Amity about it.”</p><p>Lilith gave a huge sigh and stroked over her eyebrows and temples.</p><p>“It makes me wonder if her parents have told her anything at <em>all</em>,” she muttered darkly. “She didn’t know about heat being good for cramps. She had never tried willow bark tea until I made her a cup two weeks ago.”</p><p>“<em>Wow</em>, okay,” Eda grimaced and furrowed her brow. “Poor little thing.”</p><p>“My thoughts exactly,” Lilith managed a little smile.</p><p>“Want me to do it?”</p><p>“Do what?”</p><p>“Take her through the basics? Consent, babies and all that.”</p><p>Lilith took a breath. “No. No thank you. I’ll... handle it.”</p><p>Lilith knew Eda meant well, but Amity was a sensitive girl and Eda could be... quite blunt.</p><p>“Alright. Well, I’m here if you need backup.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>“And for drinks afterward.”</p><p>Lilith let out an unexpected breath of laughter, then rubbed her forehead again.</p><p>“I will most <em>certainly </em>be needing one.”</p><h2>
  <strong> <b>5</b> </strong>
</h2><p>Amity washed her hands in the sink, then dried them on a towel. She rubbed at her flaking nail polish and frowned as a large piece fell off. She didn’t like having untidy nails.</p><p>“Luz, do you have any nail polish?” she asked.</p><p>Luz squeaked and swiveled around, her hands clasped under her chin.</p><p>“Yes?” she said hopefully.</p><p>Amity felt baffled by this strange reaction.</p><p>“Uh... Do you have <em>black </em>nail polish?”</p><p>“Uh-huh!” Luz wiggled happily on the spot.</p><p>“... What’s happening right now?” Amity inquired uncertainly.</p><p>“Sorry, <em>querida</em>, it’s just - eeee!” Luz’s shoulders rose. “This is on my bucket list!”</p><p>“Huh?” Amity blinked at Luz in surprise.</p><p>“Nail painting session! Do we have cotton balls? Acetone? Oh man, I should have been better prepared!” Luz got a serious look on her face and put her hands on her cheeks. “After we’re done baking, okay? Then I can set everything up!”</p><p>“Uh... sure?”</p><p>“Eda!” Luz shouted suddenly.</p><p>Amity winced. She still wasn’t used to Luz and Eda’s habit of shouting for each other from halfway across the house.</p><p>“Yeah?” Eda’s voice came from somewhere.</p><p>“Where did you put the nail polish?”</p><p>“Bathroom, I think!”</p><p>“Okay, thanks!” Luz beamed, then grabbed a bag of flour from a cupboard. “Do you always go with black?”</p><p>“Uh, yeah.”</p><p>“Oh! Is it because, aww... is it because of Lilith?” Luz gave Amity a soft look.</p><p>Amity’s face went bright red.</p><p>“Uh...”</p><p>Luz made a squeak and clapped her hands over her cheeks again. “<em>Tan linda!” </em>// “So cute!” She did an elegant little twirl as she stepped toward the fridge.</p><p><em>I bet she’s a really good dancer </em>- the thought shot across Amity’s embarrassed brain and filed itself under Important Luz Facts.</p><p>“Have you ever thought about going dark with your hair, too?” Luz asked with a rosy cheeked smile.</p><p>Amity’s eyes widened and she looked away, nervously tucking her hair behind her ear.</p><p>“M-maybe?” she said quietly.</p><p>“It’d go great with your eyes!” Luz plonked down the butter onto the table, then went to get a mixing bowl. “If I ever dye my hair I think I want to go purple - or pink!”</p><p>“Y-you’d look g-good in both,” Amity said, amazed at her own daring.</p><p>“Aw, thank you! Do you think Lilith likes more or less nuts in her cookies?”</p><p>“I’m not sure?” Amity’s eyebrows rose. “I think... she likes to eat candied nuts sometimes?”</p><p>“Oh that’s right, the chocolate almonds - oh! Did you hear her <em>singing </em>last night?”</p><p>Amity’s jaw dropped.</p><p>“I - I thought that was a <em>dream</em> - “ her hand rose to cover her mouth. “Oh my god...”</p><p>“Do you know the song?”</p><p>“It’s an old lullaby. I remember it from kindergarten.”</p><p>“Why was she singing in the middle of the night?”</p><p>“I have no idea?” Amity shrugged, still stunned from knowing she had actually heard Lilith <em>sing</em>.</p><p>“I thought maybe she was singing to <em>you,” </em>Luz smiled sweetly.</p><p>A mental image of herself lying in bed, with Lilith sitting next to her, gently stroking her hair and singing that song swept across Amity’s mind. She wanted it so much it made her <em>soul </em>ache. She blushed at the thought, her hand raising to her shocked heart, trying to calm it down.</p><p>“... Did I say something wrong?” Luz asked, looking worried now.</p><p>“No.” Amity shook her head. Her voice had gone all squeaky.</p><p>Luz hesitated. She <em>must </em>have said something wrong. Amity looked all shook up.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have brought it up,” she said.</p><p>“It’s okay, Luz, it’s... okay. I just... had a thought.”</p><p>“A thought?”</p><p>“Of... what it might be like if she <em>would</em>... sing to me?“ she drew in an unsteady breath and wiped her cheek, surprised to find it wet. Then she put her hand over her mouth. She shouldn’t have said that out loud.</p><p><em>Amity said she remembered the song from </em> <strong> <em> <b>kindergarten </b> </em> </strong> <em>- not from her parents singing it to her - maybe they never sung her a lullaby, like - </em> <strong> <em> <b>ever</b> </em> </strong> <em>?!</em></p><p>Luz let out a little squeak, her lower lip trembling.</p><p>“I need to hug you now,” she said with tears sparkling in her eyes.</p><p>“O-okay?”</p><p>Luz embraced Amity quickly, but very gently, remembering the countless times her mom had sung her to sleep after reading up to six different bedtime stories. Amity had probably never had that! Luz really wanted her to have had that!</p><p>“I’m sure she would sing to you if you asked!” Luz whispered, hugging Amity more tightly.</p><p>“I - I can’t ask that!” Amity said in astonishment, her eyes going wide.</p><p>“Sure you could!”</p><p>“But - wh - what if she says no?”</p><p>“Shenoggonnasaynodoyouuh,” Luz said in a thick, tearful voice.</p><p>“What?” Amity hadn’t understood what Luz had just said.</p><p>Luz had to take a few deep breaths.</p><p>“She’s not gonna say no to you, Amity - she <em>loves </em>you.”</p><p>Amity drew in a sharp little breath.</p><p>“You - you think so?” she asked. Her voice sounded so brittle.</p><p>“<em>Sí, por supuesto ella te ama, niña tonta!” </em>// “Of course she loves you, silly girl!” Luz said with a breath of tearful laughter. “I <em>know </em>she does, <em>querida</em> - there’s not a doubt in my mind.”</p><p>It was strangely hard for Amity to admit to herself that she really, <em>really </em>wanted that to be true. She knew Lilith cared deeply for her, but <em>love?</em> She hugged Luz fiercely and Luz hugged her back just as hard. After a moment, they both relaxed.</p><p>“Thanks, Luz...”</p><p>“For what?”</p><p>Amity let out a little breath of laughter. “Everything...”</p><p>“Mmh!” Luz hugged her tightly again. “You’re welcome!” They broke apart and Luz took Amity by the shoulders. “Sometimes you just gotta ask for what you want, right?”</p><p>Amity felt the swooping sensation in her stomach again when their gazes met, then swallowed and nodded.</p><p><em>What... what </em><strong><em><b>do </b></em></strong><em>I want? </em>Amity wondered. <strike></strike></p><h2>
  <strong> <b>6</b> </strong>
</h2><p>Lilith took a long bath. She kept refilling the tub with hot water when it cooled. She just wanted to lie there forever, cradled by the soothing heat. Her mind drifted back to the conversation she had had with Eda downstairs. How differently they viewed things. She tried to think of a way to start a conversation about... <em>intimacy </em>with Amity that wasn’t awkward or stiff, but her mind was drawing a blank. Maybe the girl would bring it up by herself? No, she couldn’t count on that happening. She let out a sigh.</p><p>
  <em>How would Eda handle it? </em>
</p><p>She could picture it in her mind, Eda just pulling up a chair and going: ‘So, kid, here’s what you need to know...’ or something similar. She would just dive straight in. Eventually Amity would get over the shock. <em>Probably</em>.</p><p>Lilith closed her eyes and gave another sigh, deeper this time.</p><p>There was a knock on the door - Lilith jerked awake with a splash.</p><p>“Did you drown?” Eda asked through the door.</p><p>“No,” Lilith said with a little groan. “Just nodded off.”</p><p>“Time to get out maybe? Kinda need to get in there.”</p><p>Lilith waved her hand to open the door, but stopped herself before she could complete the spell circle.</p><p>“It’s open,” she said instead, then reached forward to pull out the plug.</p><p>“Thanks, sis,” Eda said as she entered the bathroom. She hurried to the toilet. Lilith could see her shadow dash across the shower curtain. “Brought you some clothes.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Lilith slowly and carefully got to her feet, wrung out her long hair then reached outside the curtain for a towel.</p><p>“Hang on I’ll get you a fresh one.”</p><p>Lilith waited with her hand out, then pulled the towel in and wrapped herself in it, shivering.</p><p>Eda’s hand thrust a second towel into the shower.</p><p>“For your hair.”</p><p>“Thank you.” After she had wrapped her hair, she asked: “Are you decent?”</p><p>“Hah! <em>No.”</em></p><p>Lilith rolled her eyes. “I mean, are you <em>done?”</em></p><p>“Washing my hands, you can come out.”</p><p>Lilith opened the curtain and took an unsteady step onto the floor.</p><p>“Moon cloth is down there,” Eda nudged a cupboard with her foot. “Just don’t take the ones with purple buttons, they’re Luz’s.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Lilith leaned on the sink, rubbing her stiff neck with one hand. The headache was getting really <em>boring</em>. “Hair brush?”</p><p>“Here.” Eda waved a finger and a brush soared over from a box of random things.</p><p>Lilith unwrapped her hair and started to brush it out. She hadn’t brushed it properly in what felt like a week. There were little annoying tangles all over. She hadn’t used conditioner - this was going to take forever.</p><p>Eda turned around and leaned on the sink, watching Lilith try to wrangle her frizzy hair. A small smile appeared on her face.</p><p>“What?” Lilith asked.</p><p>“No, just... you always brush your hair as if it had insulted your honor.”</p><p>“Well, if I don’t do it properly it’s going to be a tangled mess - ah!” She winced as the brush got stuck in a tangle.</p><p>“Did you use conditioner?”</p><p>“Couldn’t - <em>find </em>- any.”</p><p>“Ah, yeah. Ran out. Ooh, try this, it’s great.” Eda took down a spray bottle from a shelf. She sprayed the clump of hair before Lilith could object. Suddenly the brush was able to flow effortlessly through it.</p><p>Lilith gave Eda an impressed look.</p><p>“That’s wonderful,” she drew in the fresh smell of it. “Smells good too - what is that?”</p><p>Eda turned the bottle around. It read: <em>Scuttle and Prance’s Dry conditioner - now with extra flea repellent!</em></p><p>“Is - this a <em>pet product?” </em>Lilith demanded, looking at Eda with a horrified expression.</p><p>“Yeah, so? If it works, it works.”</p><p>“You could have said! It’s for <em>animals!”</em></p><p>“We <em>are </em>animals, Lily,” Eda rolled her eyes and grinned. “Don’t get your panties in a bunch. <em>Speaking </em>of panties...“ she looked down at Lilith’s legs, then back up at her face. “Maybe it’s time you put some <em>on?”</em></p><p>Lilith looked down. There was a red trail slowly sliding down her left leg.</p><p>“Oh for goodness sake,” Lilith closed her eyes, feeling her cheeks grow very warm. She slowly put the brush down, then took a breath. “Edalyn, please leave.”</p><p>“Hey, it’s not as if I haven’t seen it before - “</p><p>“<em>Please</em>. <em>Leave</em>.” Lilith repeated in a tense voice.</p><p>“Fine, fine,” Eda held up her hands in surrender and stood up straight, then left the bathroom.</p><p>Lilith sighed, then stepped back into the bathtub and rinsed herself clean. She chided herself for letting it happen, that she hadn’t <em>noticed</em> - she had a post-bath routine at home she hadn’t been able to do here, it had thrown her off her stroke. She really wanted to be at home, but it was more practical to be here, less... distance between things. Not to mention <em>warmer</em>. And better for the girls. At least <em>they </em>hadn’t seen what happened, she was thankful for that.</p><p>Once she was done in the bath, she made sure to get at least partially dressed before tackling her hair again.</p><p>After cussing the air all the colors of the painbow, she picked up the spray. At least it smelled nice.</p><h2>
  <strong> <b>7</b> </strong>
</h2><p>Eda met Luz on the stairs.</p><p>“Bathroom’s occupied,” she said with a tired voice.</p><p>“Oh, think she’s gonna be long?”</p><p>“Maybe just... wait til she comes downstairs, hm?” Eda waved for Luz to follow her.</p><p>“... Everything okay?”</p><p>“Yep. Come on.”</p><p>They went into the kitchen.</p><p>“Dang, kids, that smells divine, what you making?”</p><p>“Peanut and chocolate chip cookies.”</p><p>“Good - maybe they’ll mollify her a bit,” Eda muttered under her breath.</p><p>“What was that?”</p><p>“Nothing, nothing. I’ll be outside.”</p><p>“You don’t want any? They’ll be done soon. Then we were gonna paint each others nails,” Luz smiled in her radiant way.</p><p>Eda inspected her own nails. The paint was chipped.</p><p>“Could do with a new coat,” she muttered. “Put the kettle on, will you? Think Lily’s gonna need a bottle or two. And some tea.”</p><p>“Is... she okay?” Amity asked carefully.</p><p>“Yeah. Yes.” Eda gave them both a stiff smile, then headed toward the door to the backyard. “Gonna chop some wood.”</p><p>Luz and Amity exchanged a look when the door closed.</p><p>“Maybe they had a fight?” Luz suggested with a slow shrug.</p><p>“Didn’t hear any shouting...” Amity looked up at the ceiling worriedly.</p><p>“I’m sure it’ll be okay, they always make up.”</p><h2>
  <strong> <b>8</b> </strong>
</h2><p>Once Lilith was dressed, she went downstairs. In the kitchen she found Luz and Amity doing the dishes.</p><p>“Oh, good!” Luz said brightly. “I’ll be right back, Amity! Hi Lilith!” She smiled at Lilith as she ran past her up the stairs.</p><p>“Hello... Luz.” Lilith looked after Luz, then turned toward the table. On it was a steaming cup of tea, a scarf and two hot water bottles.</p><p>“The um... the cookies should be done soon, if you want some,” Amity said. She was drying the dishes and putting them into the cupboards.  </p><p>“That would be lovely. Is... this for me?” She pointed to the tea.</p><p>Amity nodded and blushed.</p><p>“Thank you, my dear,” Lilith said in a soft, grateful voice.</p><p>Amity’s shoulders dropped as Lilith took a seat at the table. Lilith put one bottle in her lap and the other behind her back, then took a long sip of the warm tea. She eyed the scarf, wondering if one of the girls had felt cold.</p><p>After a minute, Luz came bounding down the stairs, carrying a little box in her arms.</p><p>“Oh, just in time!” She pulled her phone out of her pocket - it was buzzing and making animal noises. She went over to the oven and took out the tray of cookies. The wonderful smell in the kitchen intensified. “They’ll just need a minute to cool - does everyone want milk?” She looked at Amity, then Lilith.</p><p>“Yeah, sure,” Amity said.</p><p>“I’m fine with tea, thank you.”</p><p>“Okiday.”</p><p>Luz brought out glasses and a plate, then scooped most of the cookies onto it and put it on the table.</p><p>“Eda! King! Snack time!” she called loudly.</p><p>King appeared from the back of the house and climbed onto the table with surprising speed.</p><p>“Hot, hot, hot!” he squeaked as he picked up a cookie.</p><p>“Let them cool a little longer, King,” Luz patted him on the head.</p><p>“But they’re best when they’re piping hot!” King shoved the whole cookie into his mouth. “Ow - so good - ouch, ow - ahaha! Ow! Yum!” He picked up another.</p><p>Luz took one as well and dipped it in her glass of milk, then took a bite.</p><p>“Mmm...” she sighed, chewing with her eyes closed. “That’sh the shtuff...”</p><p>Lilith gestured for Amity to go first, then took a cookie for herself. When she bit into it, it was gooey and crumbly, and full of nuts and chocolate. A little moan escaped her as she sat back in her chair, chewing the delicious cookie. It was surprisingly <em>salty </em>but it worked so well with the sweetness of the chocolate?</p><p>“Mh, girls...” Lilith sighed. “These are <em>wonderful</em>...”</p><p>Luz beamed at Amity and Amity blushed and smiled.</p><p>“Do you like the nut to dough ratio?” Luz asked.</p><p>Lilith opened her eyes in surprise just as she took another bite. She looked down at the cookie as she chewed.</p><p>“Very much so,” she said after she had swallowed. She smiled. “Many bakeries skimp out on the nuts.”</p><p>Luz beamed even more brightly now.</p><p>“I’m so glad you like ‘em, we took a bit of a chance and added more than you normally would.”</p><p>Lilith’s eyebrows rose.</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>“Yeah, because you like nuts, or so we hoped.”</p><p>Lilith’s jaws stopped moving mid chew. She looked from one girl to the other. Luz was smiling and looking proud and Amity was blushing, looking very pleased.</p><p>“You... made these with me in mind?” Lilith asked slowly.</p><p>Both girls nodded.</p><p>Lilith was astounded at the intensity of the emotions that burst forth in her chest - she felt so very touched. She smiled at them in astonishment and slowly put her hand over her heart, stroking her collar bone with her thumb.</p><p>“That’s very sweet of you, thank you,” she said in a squeaky little voice. She cleared her throat and blinked rapidly, trying to dispel the tears.</p><p>Eda coming into the kitchen distracted the girls and Lilith quickly wiped under her eyes with her sleeve. Eda waved her hand and the split logs she brought with her soared over to the box next to the stove.</p><p>“You want milk, Eda?” Luz asked.</p><p>Before answering, Eda glanced at Lilith - Lilith didn’t look pissed off, so it was probably not going to be a whole thing. She relaxed.</p><p>“Sure, kid.”</p><p>Eda grabbed a mug from the dish rack and took a seat next to Lilith. The fresh smell hanging around her sister made Eda grin.</p><p>“We good?” she asked in an undertone.</p><p>Lilith had her hand over her mouth and was looking in the other direction. But she nodded slightly.</p><p>“What’s... up?” Eda looked from Lilith, to King, to the girls. King was devouring cookie after cookie and the girls looked both pleased and a little worried. “Lily?”</p><p>Lilith let slip a little squeaky breath.</p><p>“The-ey - put extra nuts - in the cookies - for me,” Lilith said in a wobbly, high-pitched whisper. There was no use fighting the tears anymore, but she kept her eyes closed, wiping her cheeks with the hand still holding half a cookie.</p><p>“Aww, Lilith...” Luz cooed, she clasped her hands in front of her chest and leaned her head to the side.  </p><p>A wide, crooked grin spread over Eda’s face and she gave Luz a proud look.</p><p>“Thoughtful little rascals, aren’t they?” she said approvingly, patting Lilith bracingly on the shoulder. She waved a finger and the paper towels soared over from the counter, landing in front of Lilith. Then Eda reached out and picked up a cookie. “Mmh!” She leaned her head back a moment. “Dang that’sh good. Nishe widde shalt, holy crap, mmh.”</p><p>“Aw, thank you Eda.” Luz smiled and looked warmly at Amity.</p><p>Amity had been looking down at her own hands with rosy cheeks and a muted and sort of careful happy expression on her face.</p><p>“Oh man, I think I ate too many,” King mumbled, thumping his chest. He let out a mighty belch and toppled over onto his back. Eda and Luz burst out laughing, spraying crumbs and snorting and wheezing. Amity and Lilith looked at each other over the others’ heads - Amity was stifling a giggle with a hand over her mouth and Lilith’s shoulders shook up and down a few times, more a reaction to the others’ reaction than amusement at the burp. Lilith gave Amity a marshmallow soft look that was as warm and as comforting as a glass of warm milk before bed. The look Amity gave back was full of trust and relief.</p><p>When the laughter eventually died down, Eda had to grab a tissue.</p><p>“Ahh heck, I needed that - thanks King,” she chuckled hoarsely.</p><p>“You’re the most adorable, most babiest cutie-pie <em>ever!” </em>Luz cooed and kissed King on the nose.</p><p>“I am?” King snickered.</p><p>“Yes you are! Yes you are!” Luz lifted King high into the air, then hugged him close. <em>“Te quiero, mi pequeño demonio gritador!" </em>// “I love you, my little screaming demon!”</p><p>Amity’s ears tingled.</p><p>“I love you too! Eeeehehe!” King squeaked happily. “Are you gonna do nails? Can I join you?”</p><p>Luz looked at Amity, silently asking her permission. Amity nodded.</p><p>“Yay! I’m thinking <em>glitter</em> - but should I go <em>painbow </em>or silver?”</p><p>“Why not both?” Eda suggested with a chuckle.</p><p>“Bold! I <em>like </em>it!” King said, stepping onto the table. He started to rummage in the box Luz had brought from upstairs.</p><p>“Pass me the remover, will you?” Eda held out a hand.</p><p>King threw a bottle over his shoulder and Eda caught it.</p><p>“Mind if I join in?” she looked at Luz, then Amity.</p><p>They both shook their heads - Luz was beaming.</p><p>“Do you want to join us too, Lilith?” Luz asked, turning her radiant smile to Lilith.</p><p>“Join you in what?” Lilith asked carefully.</p><p>“Doing our nails!” Luz squeaked in a delighted voice.</p><p>Lilith looked down at her hands. Scrabbling around in the cave had not been kind to them.</p><p>“Yes, sure,” she said with a little smile.</p><p>“Eee! Okay! Is everyone done with cookies for now?” Luz got to her feet.</p><p>Everyone reached for the cookie plate, taking at least two each.</p><h2>
  <strong> <b>9</b> </strong>
</h2><p>Luz smiled around at all of them, feeling all bubbly and happy inside. Here they were, sitting around the kitchen table, working on their nails. And everyone was doing it differently! They all had a personal style and little rituals. Eda and King seemed to have their own little routine of doing things. Right now Eda was filing King’s claws with a bit of sandpaper. Lilith was carefully putting points on her nails and Amity was pushing back her cuticles.</p><p>“I don’t get how you do things with those long nails,” Luz said, looking at Eda and Lilith handling all the tools and things expertly.</p><p>“Meh, just takes practice,” Eda said, holding up King’s claw to the light.</p><p>“A little more off the right one,” King said.</p><p>“Like running in high heels?” Luz asked.</p><p>“Yeah. And they’re <em>great </em>for scratching. The nails I mean, not the shoes.”</p><p>Lilith let out a huff that sounded both amused and a little affronted.</p><p>“They look very stylish. But I like to keep mine short. They do the bendy thing if I grow them out too long.” Luz looked down at her own nails.</p><p>Everyone around the table winced in some way, except King.</p><p>“Yeah ouch, maybe keep them short,” Eda chuckled.</p><p>“Yours always look so neat, Amity. Could you paint mine?” Luz asked, turning to Amity.</p><p>“Ah! Sss!” Amity gasped and hissed. Luz’s question had taken her by surprise and she had pushed too hard at a cuticle. Everyone looked up at the sound.</p><p>“Are you okay?”</p><p>“Yeah, fine,” Amity shook her hand and tried to push the cuticle down again.</p><p>“Sorry...”</p><p>“It’s okay, Luz,” Amity gave her a little smile. “I always mess up at least one.”</p><p>“You should moisturize before,” Lilith advised gently. “And after.”</p><p>“Yeah, or just don’t bother with the cuticles,” Eda said with a grin and a shrug.</p><p>Amity responded with a shy smile, then turned to Luz.</p><p>“Sure I could paint your nails. What, um... what color do you want?” she asked, feeling her cheeks go warm.</p><p>“Oh, uh, I don’t know?” Luz scratched her ear. “What do you guys think?”</p><p>Eda and Lilith looked at her, then they exchanged a glance and a grin. At the same moment they said: “Purple.”</p><p>Luz’s face lit up.</p><p>“My favorite color!”</p><p>“You should go with <em>glittery </em>purple,” King suggested in a sassy tone. “Glitter makes everything better.”</p><p>“Hmm, glitter, no glitter?” Luz thought aloud.</p><p>“Could do both and then see which one you like better?” Amity suggested.</p><p>“Yeah, let’s do that!” Luz smiled, then stood up to rummage in the box. She found a dark purple polish and a clear one with silver glitter in it.</p><p>Amity held out her hands for Luz’s once she had sat back down. She tried to focus on just Luz’s nails, but that swooping thing happened to her tummy again as soon as their fingers touched. She picked up a file and looked up at Luz, who nodded eagerly. Amity evened the lengths a little, then picked up the purple polish.</p><p>“Whoa, you’re <em>so </em>good at that...” Luz said in an impressed tone. Amity had just applied the first coat with a single, smooth stroke.</p><p>“Uh, thanks,” Amity said, blushing.</p><p>“I always have to do it like several times.”</p><p>Amity had to concentrate very hard to not mess up the next one. She hadn’t been thinking about it before, but now she was. It didn’t help that Luz started to giggle. She glanced up at her to see what was going on and realized she had been hovering just ten centimeters or so above Luz’s hand. She sat back up quickly, blushing, startled by the powerful impulse to kiss Luz’s hand.</p><p>“Fumes!” she blurted, hoping that would suffice as explanation.</p><p>“Maybe we should open a window?” Luz looked over her shoulder.</p><p>“I got it,” Eda chuckled, then waved a finger. The upper part of the window behind the table opened with a metallic creak.</p><p>Amity shook herself mentally, then dipped the brush again and breathed out before doing the next nail. It turned out alright!</p><p>
  
</p><p>Her confidence grew as she painted the rest, then when she was done, she raised Luz’s hand and blew gently on the nails to help them dry. It wasn’t until she looked up that she realized she had done it. She met Luz’s surprised gaze and quickly closed her mouth, exhaling the rest of the breath through her nose. Luz giggled and smiled - Amity’s heart did a somersault. She smiled stiffly, then sat back.</p><p>“Gosh, it’s so <em>neat</em>, look!” Luz made a happy squeak and held out her hand for the others to see.</p><p>Eda made an impressed frown and nodded at Luz’s nails, then looked at Amity and gave her a crooked grin.</p><p>“Nice job, kid,” she said.</p><p>“Very well done, my dear,” Lilith added with a smile.</p><p>“Th-thanks.” Amity’s cheeks bloomed with heat.</p><p>“Eee! So fan-cy!” Luz wiggled happily in her chair. “This is so <em>nice!” </em></p><p>“Yeah, great nails - “</p><p>“No - I mean <em>yes </em>great nails, but I mean <em>this </em>- “ she gestured to the kitchen in general. “Doing something like this, together...” she made a happy sigh. “Makes my heart go:” Luz drew in a breath and continued in a nasal, monotone robot voice, moving her arms stiffly. “‘Affirmative, increase happiness by 46%, engage smile muscles, launch butterflies, beep, beep, boop’!” She pumped her arms up and down.</p><p>Amity burst out laughing, and when she started, she couldn’t seem to stop. The others joined in, Luz especially.</p><p><em>She’s so silly! </em>Amity thought, holding her stomach and wiping the corners of her eyes.</p><p>“Bleep blap bloop!”</p><p>“I don’t even know what you’re supposed to<em> be!”</em> Amity giggled, calming down.</p><p>“Aw <em>man</em>, that was like my best robot impression. What was so funny then?”</p><p>“<em>You</em>, silly bones!” Amity had to sit back in her chair. “You do these mad impressions and I don’t get them but I love them, just <em>love </em>how your mind works.” She smiled at Luz, wiping the corners of her eyes again.</p><p>“You... love how my mind works?” Luz asked, sounding stunned.</p><p>Amity’s brain ground to a halt, then reversed the tapes and replayed the last few seconds to her.</p><p><em>I... said all that out loud. Shit! What do I do?! I can’t take it back - I don’t </em> <strong> <em> <b>want </b> </em> </strong> <em>to take it back.</em></p><p>“Uh... yeah,” she said, nervously tucking her hair behind her ear. Her heart was beating hard in her chest, terrified what Luz might say back. She didn’t dare look at the others and wished they were alone.</p><p><em>“Ella ama como pienso!”// </em>“She loves how I think!” Luz squeaked, then pulled Amity onto her feet and into a tear-filled, rib-creaking hug.<em> “Oh, dulce querida! Mm-mh!” // </em>“Oh, sweet darling! Mm-mh!”</p><p>Amity assumed by the tone of her voice and the intensity of the hug that Luz had liked what she had said a few seconds ago, and that she was happy, rather than sad or upset. With tingling ears, she glanced over at their mentors - Eda was smirking with her eyebrows raised and Lilith was giving her another marshmallow soft look.</p><p><em>Maybe that’s what Luz describes as a ‘gooey’ look, </em>she wondered in her stunned mind.</p><p>“People always say I think weird!” Luz squeaked into Amity’s shoulder.</p><p>“Mmh - <em>good </em>weird... <em>Lovely </em>weird.”</p><p>“A-ha-ha-mi-tyyy!” Luz lifted her off the ground and spun her around. “That’s the best compliment I’ve ever gotten, wow! I - I have to run around! Eeee!” She spun Amity out, catching her hand, then stopped, beamed delightedly, gave Amity a kiss on the cheek, then bounded out the door. Amity stood with her hand still raised, cheek and ears tingling. The only thought in her mind was:</p><p>
  <em>Grom. I have to ask her to grom.</em>
</p><p>At the table, Eda was sitting with a huge grin on her face, shaking her head. Lilith had her index finger hooked over her mouth, hiding her delighted smile.</p><p>Out in the yard, Luz was sprinting from one end to the other, running a few steps up the tower, then jumping off it, whooping:<em> “Parkour!”</em> </p><p>Amity seemed to realize their mentors were still in the room, and quickly went a deeper shade of scarlet.</p><p>“Don’t mind us,” Eda chuckled.</p><p>“I’m - uh - air. Need breathe air,” Amity blurted, then sidled awkwardly out the door.</p><p>“Oh my <em>goodness</em>,” Lilith sighed once the girl had vanished from view. There was a warm smile on her face.</p><p>“Think what Amity said really meant a lot to Luz,” Eda said in a pleased tone.</p><p>“I could tell.” Lilith gestured to the open door. Luz dashed past again, going: <em>‘Neeeeooowwwnn!’</em>.</p><p>“They didn’t appreciate her way of thinking very much in the human realm,” Eda said, looking out through the door too. “Their. <em>Freaking. </em>Loss.”</p><p>“I couldn’t agree more.”</p><h2>
  <strong> <b>10</b> </strong>
</h2><p>Once both Amity and Luz had had some air, they gathered back in the kitchen. Of course, Luz’s antics in the backyard had messed up the nail polish, but Amity was happy to do it again.</p><p>“Want me to do yours, after you’re done?” Luz asked. Her cheeks were red from running around.</p><p>Amity nodded eagerly.</p><p>“It’s not gonna be super neat,” Luz giggled.</p><p>“I’m sure it will be excellent,” Lilith said confidently. She was applying a shiny black color to the nails on her left hand.</p><p>Amity nodded and smiled.</p><p><em>Even if it’s not, I’m not going to do anything to change it, </em>Amity thought.</p><p>“Edalyn, would you do my right hand?” Lilith asked, inspecting her own work.</p><p>“Sure, if you do mine.”</p><p>“Deal.”</p><p>Luz looked over at their mentors, a goofy grin on her face.</p><p>“You gotta finish mine first!” King complained.</p><p>“Ah- doi,” Eda said, rolling her eyes. “Stop wiggling around, King.”</p><p>Once Eda was done with King’s claws he strutted around the table, showing them off.</p><p>“What a handsome little ma-a-an,” Luz cooed.</p><p>“I am the most beautiful creature alive!” King declared, striking a pose. “My minions will <em>tremble </em>in awe of my sparkly claws! Ha ha!”</p><p>“Sure they will,” Eda chuckled as she rolled her shoulders and cracked her fingers. “Alright, Lily, gimme that paw.”</p><p>For a moment, Lilith thought Eda was going to reveal that she had used a pet product earlier, but Eda just held out her hand toward her, waving her other hand to get the black nail polish within reach.</p><p>“Heh, when was the last time we did <em>this?”</em> Eda asked with a little smile.</p><p>“Not... sure,” Lilith responded. Part of her regretted asking Eda to do it now - it was painful to look down and see their hands together, so much... older.</p><p><em>If things had been different maybe we would never have </em><strong><em><b>stopped</b></em></strong><em> doing this sort of thing together, </em>Lilith thought. At the same time, it felt so unbelievably <em>good</em> to be doing it again, even though it hurt. She was sure that eventually, she’d be able to convince Edalyn to join the coven, somehow. Maybe now they had a chance to... actually be <em>sisters </em>again. She glanced at the giggling girls and her heart warmed.</p><p><em>It’s all thanks to </em> <strong> <em> <b>them</b> </em> </strong> <em>...</em></p><p>“Remember the time I put googly eyes on mine?” Eda chuckled, bringing Lilith out of her revery.</p><p>“Ugh, that was disturbing,” Lilith gave an amused huff. “The <em>rattling</em>...”</p><p>“Oh my gosh, that’s <em>genius!” </em>Luz gasped.</p><p>Amity shivered uncomfortably.</p><p>“At least <em>someone </em>appreciates my impeccable sense of style,” Eda grinned and nodded in Luz’s direction.</p><p>“I seem to remember you were not always successful in your experimentations. Like the necklaces made of real fruit?”</p><p>“Meh, can’t all be winners.” Eda shrugged.</p><p>“Or the ‘instant shave kit’ that was just you with a fire beetle. I still have the scars.”</p><p>“Oh yeah! <em>Goodbye </em>eyebrows. At least you got good at drawing them on,” Eda looked up at Lilith’s perfectly penciled eyebrows.</p><p>Lilith smiled reluctantly. The girls giggled.</p><p>“There. Where’s the top coat?” Eda looked around.</p><p>“Aaalmost finished with it,” Luz said. Her tongue was sticking out the corner of her mouth as she carefully painted Amity’s nail.</p><p>Lilith stretched her fingers, turning her head to the side and smiling faintly.</p><p>“Thank you, Edalyn.”</p><p>“No worries. Think I’ve got some googly eyes lying around if you want to spice things up.” She waggled her eyebrows.</p><p>“<em>No </em>thank you,” Lilith’s smile stiffened slightly.</p><p>“Ooh! I want some!” Luz said, looking over at Eda with widened eyes.</p><p>Eda gave her a wink, then got to her feet.</p><p>“Hm. Where did I put them?” she muttered to herself. “Googly eyes, googly eyes... ah, with the rice!” Eda snapped her fingers and strode to a cupboard. She rummaged around for a minute, then extracted a large jar full of rice. A little bag was tied around the neck with string. “Here you go, kid.” She threw the little bag onto the table, then put the rice back in the cupboard.</p><p>“Thank you!” Luz smiled up at her, then returned to Amity’s nails.</p><p>Lilith let out a little laugh.</p><p>“Hm?” Eda hummed in an inquiring way, taking her seat again.</p><p>“Your organization system remains... <em>unique</em>.”</p><p>“So you <em>admit </em>I have a system <em>- hah!”</em> Eda pointed triumphantly at Lilith and twitched her eyebrows up. “Dang, I’ve been wanting to hear you say that for thirty five years, at least!”</p><p>Lilith let out a tired sigh and stroked her forehead. “Fine, you have a system.”</p><p>Eda graciously held out her hand for Lilith’s, looking smug as all hell.  </p><h2>
  <strong> <b>11</b> </strong>
</h2><p>“Why don’t you go set up the game in the living room? We’ll bring the tea when it’s ready,” Eda said to the girls and King.   </p><p>“Sure!”</p><p>When they had gone, Lilith breathed out and closed her eyes.</p><p>“Did you have any Vosker’s here?” she asked in a tight voice.</p><p>“Yeah, hang on. Wait - when was the last time you had the tea?”</p><p>“A few hours ago.”</p><p>“Mmh. They don’t mix well, sis,” Eda said and shook her head. “Either you wait a few more hours for Vosker’s, or you have more tea. Either or, I’m afraid.”</p><p>Lilith groaned, covering her eyes with one hand and her stomach with the other.</p><p>“I don’t want to wait,” she said in a defeated voice. “My head has been bothering me on and off all day, or my neck, or whatever the hell it is, ugh...”</p><p>“Did you sleep weird on it?”</p><p>“I didn’t have <em>my </em>pillow, that’s the problem...” she let out a long sigh, rubbing the back of her neck.</p><p>“Here, let me,” Eda said. She stepped up behind Lilith’s chair and put her hand on Lilith’s neck. “<em>Eesh</em>, you’re tense.”</p><p>Lilith let out a little huff of amusement.</p><p>“What <em>else </em>is new?”</p><p>“Oh my gosh, was that a <em>joke?” </em>Eda teased. She explored Lilith’s neck carefully. “No wonder you’ve got a headache, you’ve got knots all over. Here, lean on me and try to relax.”</p><p>Lilith did as she was asked. Eda massaged her with kid gloves, listening to Lilith’s reactions.</p><p>“Hmm, think I found the culprit, or <em>one </em>of the big bads,” Eda muttered. The spot she pressed made Lilith gasp.</p><p>“Ahh - yes - there, ow ow ow!”</p><p>“I’m gonna press down, it’s gonna hurt like hell, but then it’ll feel better. Can put some liniment on after. You ready?”</p><p>“Mhm.”</p><p>“Okay, here we go.”</p><p>Eda pressed down more firmly than Lilith had anticipated, and held it for a lot longer, too - but maybe that was just the pain-induced time dilation thing. When Eda let go, the intense pain vanished almost immediately, and the insistent headache faded slightly.</p><p>“Oh... thank you.”</p><p>Eda went and got some liniment, then went back to rubbing Lilith’s neck. When the kettle sang, she went to fill the teapot.</p><p>From the other side of the house came a sudden: <em>“</em><strong><em><b>Oh</b></em></strong><em> my </em><strong><em><b>gosh</b></em></strong><em>!”</em></p><p>Lilith and Eda looked at each other quickly.</p><p>“Was that a ‘we need to run over there’-oh my gosh or a ‘you can finish making the tea first’-oh my gosh?” Eda asked with raised eyebrows.</p><p>Lilith got to her feet with a wince.</p><p>“You go check, I’ll make the tea.”</p><p>“Right.”</p><p>Eda hurried toward the living room. After about a minute, she returned. Lilith was just scooping honey into her cup.</p><p>“Uh...” Eda began.</p><p>This was such an unusual way for Eda to speak that Lilith turned around fully to look at her.</p><p>“What’s the matter?” she asked.</p><p>“Think you need to have that talk with your kid. Like, <em>now</em>.”</p><p>“What? Why?” Lilith’s eyebrows rose high.</p><p>“They found the... special edition of Quiver - less softcore, more... straight up <em>porn </em>porn.”</p><p>Lilith let out a long sigh. “<em>Why </em>do you have that?”</p><p>Eda huffed. “Why do you <em>think</em>, Lily? Luz is going for a walk, she... needed a minute.”</p><p>“And Amity?”</p><p>“Sitting on the couch, practically catatonic.”</p><p>Lilith closed her eyes.</p><p>“Alright,” she said, then took a deep breath. She picked up her cup of tea and a hot water bottle, then began moving toward the living room.</p><p><em>You can do this, you can have The Talk with Amity. You can do this, </em>she told herself. <em>It’s going to be awkward, it’s going to be uncomfortable but </em><strong><em><b>try </b></em></strong><em>to be comfortable, for her sake - don’t tell her what Mother told </em><strong><em><b>you</b></em></strong><em>, tell her... what </em><strong><em><b>you </b></em></strong><em>would have wanted to hear. What you would have </em><strong><em><b>needed </b></em></strong><em>to hear. </em></p><p>She found Amity sitting on the couch with her hands over her eyes.</p><p>“Amity?” Lilith said gently.</p><p>Amity looked up at Lilith, glanced down at the magazine on the other end of the couch, then she quickly closed her eyes again and swallowed. The flush in her face intensified.</p><p>“Am I in trouble?” she asked.</p><p>Lilith took a breath, then walked over and sat down between the girl and the magazine.</p><p>“No, you’re not in trouble, my dear.” She took a look at the open page and let out a breath; it wasn’t as bad as she had feared. “<em>Alright</em>,” Lilith took another breath and exhaled slowly. “This... might have been a bit earlier than I had anticipated to have this conversation, but, I think it’s needed now. The picture you saw... is of a person masturbating.”</p><p>“Okay?” Amity said, sounding terribly uncomfortable.</p><p>Lilith gave her a worried glance, losing her steam a little.</p><p>“Would you... like a blanket?”</p><p>Amity nodded fervently.</p><p>Lilith put down her tea, then reached for the blanket behind her and draped it over Amity’s shoulders.</p><p>“Better?”</p><p>Amity nodded, her shoulders lowering. Lilith brought the magazine over - Amity closed her eyes.</p><p>“It’s... alright to look at pictures like this,” Lilith said softly. “There’s nothing wrong with <em>wanting </em>to look at them, but if you don’t actually <em>want </em>to, you don’t have to. But we should <em>talk </em>about it. This picture might help explain things, if you would be okay with that?”</p><p>“You’re not supposed to watch people while they undress,” Amity said in a high pitched voice.</p><p>“In school especially, that is very true.” Lilith agreed in a calm voice. “Perhaps we should just take it from the top, as it were. Do you know where... babies come from?”</p><p>“People get... pregnant?”</p><p>“Yes, that’s right. Do you know <em>how </em>people getpregnant?”</p><p>“Mmmating?” Amity’s voice had gone up another half an octave.</p><p>Lilith smiled wistfully. “Yes, mating, technically. It’s not the only way you can procreate, but it’s perhaps the simplest one. Sex or... intercourse between someone with... a penis and testicles and someone with a womb and ovaries might result in pregnancy, if... <em>sperm </em>comes in contact with an egg.”</p><p>“’Egg?’”</p><p>Lilith raised her eyebrows and took a mental step back.</p><p><em>Alright, </em><strong><em><b>all </b></em></strong><em>the way from the top, then. </em>She took a breath.</p><p>“When... we grow from children into adults, we enter a stage called puberty. Our bodies change; we grow taller, get hair in new places... Breasts develop and you can get wider hips, voices deepen. Most people get pimples, some grow facial hair. Your reproductive organs mature and grow. When a person with ovaries and a womb is physically ready to carry a child, that’s when they get their moon gift. An egg is released from an ovary - during mid-moon time - and it travels through a fallopian tube into the uterus. The uterus has prepared for the egg, thickening its lining so it can help a possible fetus grow. If the egg isn’t fertilized by a sperm, the uterus sheds its lining through the... vagina. And that’s our moon time. And also why we get cramps - the uterus is working hard to get rid of the lining so that it... can prepare for the next attempt.”</p><p>“M-my uterus <em>wants </em>to get pregnant?” Amity asked, sounding horrified.</p><p>“That’s... the purpose of that particular organ, yes... but it’s not something you ever have to do, unless you want to. If you <em>do </em>end up pregnant, and you don’t want to be, you don’t have to go through with it. There are ways to end it. And ways to prevent it from happening in the first place.”</p><p>This made Amity’s shoulders drop slightly.</p><p>“Most people wait until they are older to have children. People with penises and testicles are fertile from puberty and onwards, but people with ovaries and wombs have a fertile <em>window</em>, which eventually closes. The moon <em>wanes</em>. It differs from person to person when this happens, but around 50 maybe. Your moon time stops. Well, it’s a <em>process</em>, but eventually it stops.”</p><p>“It <em>stops? </em>It’s not forever?” Amity turned to look up at Lilith, looking hopeful.</p><p>“No,” Lilith shook her head gently. “It’s not forever.” She took a breath. “People have intercourse, or sex... not <em>only </em>to procreate but because it... feels good. It can be an expression of love and devotion between you and a partner or... something you choose to share with many. It’s up to you. If you don’t ever want to be intimate with anyone, you certainly don’t have to. It’s up to <em>you</em>, no one else. The act of giving pleasure to <em>yourself </em>is called masturbation. That’s... what this person is doing.” Lilith tapped the picture with a finger. “There are no right or wrong ways to go about it, and it’s something that most everybody does. Some more frequently than others. It can help you relax, or help you sleep, it... can reduce pain. Including, but not limited to, cramps, or, so I’ve been told. It teaches you about your own body. What you like. What you don’t like. So that if and when you feel like you... want to be intimate with another person, you... know how to achieve...” Lilith closed her eyes a moment to brace herself. “<em>Orgasm.”</em></p><p>Amity’s brows furrowed.</p><p>“An orgasm is... a feeling of intense pleasure,” Lilith explained a little stiffly.</p><p>“Like... getting top marks on a test?”</p><p>Lilith smiled and shook her head, some of the tension leaving her shoulders.</p><p>“No. It’s... hard to describe. They can <em>vary </em>in intensity. And frequency. I would liken the feeling to... missing a step going downward, but... in a good way. Or going downhill on a roller coaster. And then...” Lilith shook her head. “Intense... pleasure. And release.”</p><p>“Okay? How... um...”</p><p>“For people with a... vagina, you can achieve orgasm by touching or rubbing the... clitoris and or the vulva, and or inserting finger or <em>fingers</em>, for example, into the vagina.” She pointed to various parts of the helpful picture.</p><p>“Doesn’t that... hurt?” Amity asked uncertainly.</p><p>Lilith let out a breath. “It <em>can</em>, but it shouldn’t. If you are sexually aroused, the vagina gets... lubricated. Then inserting things can be very pleasurable. The vagina is a very flexible thing - babies come out of there. But you should start... small. And work your way up. Slowly. If it hurts; stop.”</p><p>“Okay...” Amity sounded as if she didn’t quite believe it.</p><p>“For people with penises, masturbation involves stroking the penis. And or testicles. When they achieve orgasm, they can... ejaculate. That means sperm comes out of the tip. Of the... penis.”</p><p>Amity shook her head, an uncomfortable look on her face.</p><p>“Do you <em>have to</em>... mate?”</p><p>“No,” Lilith turned to look at Amity now, her voice serious. “You don’t <em>have to </em>anything sexual, ever. Communication is key. If you don’t want to do something, or you don’t like something that’s happening, say so. Say ‘I want to stop’ or, ‘no, I don’t like it’ or... ‘do it like this instead’. Nobody is allowed to touch you without your express permission. Even if you’ve already... started something you can change your mind, and or your partner can change theirs, at any time. And then everything stops.”</p><p>“Okay...” Amity looked a little calmer now.</p><p>“It’s also important to check in with your partner, because not everyone feels comfortable speaking up when they’re <em>un</em>comfortable. Communication. Is. Key.”</p><p>Amity nodded slowly.</p><p>“There are all sorts of people in the world. People are attracted to different things. Different genders. No genders. All genders. The <em>same </em>gender... Or <em>size </em>is something you like. Clothes... Hair color. Number of arms. Some people aren’t sexually or romantically attracted to anyone or anything, but still find masturbation enjoyable. Some don’t. There aren’t any <em>rules </em>as to what or who you can or can not like. But what you <em>always </em>need to keep in mind, is consent.”</p><p>“’Consent’?”</p><p>“The thing I said about people needing your permission to touch you. If you find someone you like, and they like you, and you both feel like you want to be... intimate, I would advise <em>talking </em>about being intimate before actually <em>being </em>intimate. Talk about... expectations. Experience, or... lack there of. <em>How </em>you’re then intimate is up to you. Or perhaps you decide <em>not </em>to be intimate. Either of you might not feel quite ready to take that step. And that’s completely fine as well. ”</p><p>“Have <em>you</em>... ever been intimate with anyone?” Amity asked slowly. She was far beyond any scale of embarrassment now.</p><p>“... Yes. A few people.” Lilith nodded slowly.</p><p>“Did you... love them?”</p><p>“Most of them. In some way. Romantic feelings... aren’t <em>required </em>for intimacy. Friends can be intimate. Multiple people can be intimate at the same time. Or... romantically involved at the same time. As long as everyone is a consenting adult... people can do and be... whatever or whoever they feel like.”</p><p>“Consenting <em>adult</em>...?”</p><p>“There is a law that says that people younger than 17 years of age* can not legally give consent to <em>be </em>intimate,” Lilith said calmly. “This is to protect children. <em>But</em>... if two people around the same age, both <em>below </em>17, want to be intimate... they can be.”</p><p>“Without it being illegal?”</p><p>“That’s right.”</p><p>“Is there a law about... kissing?”</p><p>Lilith had to think a moment. “No. But you shouldn’t kiss someone that doesn’t want to be kissed.”</p><p>“How... do you know if someone <em>wants </em>to be kissed?” Amity glanced at the door, then back down at her hands.</p><p>Lilith raised her eyebrows and let out a breath. “Well... Eda would say that you could just <em>ask</em>, which - is <em>true</em>. I would say you can <em>feel </em>when the time is right, but that’s not very helpful, perhaps. In... stories, people always seem to know the right time to kiss their partner, but in reality...” Lilith let out a breath. “... Asking for permission can seem <em>awkward </em>maybe, but... it could be part of a very sweet, very romantic gesture. Personally, I think I would prefer that. Then people could... prepare.”</p><p>“What if they say no?”</p><p>“Then you don’t kiss them,” Lilith said simply. “It never feels good to be rejected, but... we have to respect other people’s boundaries, just as we want them to respect<em> ours.”</em></p><p>Amity nodded, then looked thoughtful.</p><p>“If you ever get a broken heart... I’m here,” Lilith said softly.</p><p>Amity closed her eyes and exhaled slowly, then leaned her head against Lilith’s arm. Lilith smiled warmly down at her, feeling incredibly touched and relieved.</p><p>“Does everyone know about this stuff?” Amity asked, now looking down at the picture with much less tension in her face.</p><p>“Sadly, no. They might not... have had someone to tell them or talk to them about it.” She felt Amity’s hand on her arm and moved her own to give it a gentle pat. “If and when you have questions... please don’t hesitate to ask. If you don’t want to ask <em>me</em>, you could ask Eda instead. She’s... a very open, very direct person, as I’m sure you’ve noticed.”</p><p>“Do you think Luz knows about...?”</p><p>“Yes, pretty sure,” Lilith said with a nod. She hesitated a moment, then added. “Just... in case it needs to be said - masturbation is something best done in private. When you’re alone.”</p><p>“I... figured as much,” Amity said quietly, then swallowed. Her face flushed for the hundredth time in the last ten minutes. But she didn’t want to remove her head from Lilith’s arm. She felt calmer now, and things were shunting around in her mind. Her brain was filing away this new knowledge, discarding old guesses and semi-overheard conversations from the locker room. It would take her a while to process it all - she had been given a lot to think about.</p><p>“How are you feeling?” Lilith asked gently.</p><p>Amity thought a long moment, then said: “Kind of tired.”</p><p>“It was a <em>lot </em>of information,” Lilith agreed. She reached up to rub her neck. The spot Eda had pressed earlier felt tender as a bruise. She glanced up at the clock. “There’s time before dinner if you’d like a little lie down.”</p><p>“Maybe?”</p><p>The idea of some quiet time to herself sounded very good right now.</p><p>“Yeah,” she said, then sat up straight. She glanced up at Lilith. “Thank you... for telling me about... all this.”</p><p>Lilith gave her a weary smile. “You’re most welcome, little one.”</p><p>Amity smiled faintly, too. She loved it when Lilith called her ‘little one’.</p><p>“Are... <em>you </em>okay?”</p><p>“Me?” Lilith asked in surprise. “I... am alright.”</p><p>Amity’s eyebrows drew together - Lilith knew she didn’t believe her.</p><p>“I... do have cramps, and... bit of a headache,” Lilith admitted a little reluctantly.</p><p>“Maybe... you should have a nap too?”</p><p>Lilith let out an amused sigh and smiled. “That <em>would </em>be nice. I think I might just do that.”</p><p>They got to their feet and walked through to the kitchen together. Eda was standing by the sink, peeling vegetables. She looked round when she heard them approach. She looked at Amity, raised her eyebrows, then nodded approvingly at Lilith and gave her an impressed look. It made Lilith feel strangely good.</p><p>“Eda, do you think Luz would mind if I took a nap on her bed?” Amity asked carefully.</p><p>“Hm? Yeah, no, go ahead, sleep it up, kid.”</p><p>“Sleep well, little one. I’ll see you later,” Lilith smiled warmly and gave Amity’s shoulder a gentle squeeze.</p><p>Amity smiled up at her mentor a moment, nodded, then headed toward the stairs.</p><p>Once she had gone out of sight, Lilith let out a <em>long </em>sigh and rubbed her sore back with both hands.</p><p>“Well. Fucking. <em>Done,” </em>Eda said, putting down the vegetable peeler. She patted her pockets, but seemed out of coins. She chuckled, then waved a hand and a bottle and two glasses soared over toward her. “Wanna grab some air?”</p><p>“Yes please.”</p><p>They went out into the backyard and sat down on the lawn furniture. Eda poured them both a generous drink and handed Lilith a glass, then reheated the water for the bottle.</p><p>“To having awkward conversations with our kids,” she saluted with a grin.</p><p>“To having  awkward conversations with our kids,” Lilith repeated with a tired smile. They clinked glasses, then took a sip. This drink was a lot more palatable than the last one they’d had out here. “I <em>hope </em>I remembered everything.”</p><p>“Consent?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Babies?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“The hand mirror?”</p><p>“... ’Hand mirror’?” Lilith furrowed her brow.</p><p>Eda chuckled and shook her head slowly. “To see what you look like. Did you tell her ‘everyone’s genitals are unique and beautiful in their own way’?” she put her hand under her chin and fluttered her eyelashes at Lilith.</p><p>Lilith’s shoulders slumped and she tilted her head back with a little groan. “No, I... forgot. Damn it....”</p><p>“Eh, can’t win ‘em all.”</p><p>“I told her to come to me if and when she has questions. Or, to you. I hope that was alright.”</p><p>Eda turned to Lilith with a surprised little grin.</p><p>“Yeah, fine.”</p><p>Lilith took another sip, then let out a long breath. “Edalyn, she... <em>leaned </em>on me... <em>as </em>we were talking... Well, toward the end, but still...” She shook her head and wrinkled her nose as she smiled.</p><p>“<em>Nice.” </em>Eda bumped Lilith’s shoulder with her own, then raised her glass again. Lilith did the same. There was a small <em>tink</em>.</p><p>At the sound of branches snapping, they turned to look at the forest. After a few minutes, Luz appeared among the trees.</p><p>“Looks like I’m up,” Eda said, cracking her neck. “Luz! C’mere!”</p><p>Luz meandered over. Eda judged the kicked puppy-ness levels of the kid to be pretty high.</p><p>“I’ll leave you two to talk,” Lilith said as she stood up. “Mind if I have a lie down somewhere?”</p><p>“I put the camp bed up in my room, have at it.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>Lilith gave Luz a warm smile, then went inside.</p><p>Eda patted the lawn chair next to her. Luz slumped into the seat, looking miserable.</p><p>“Chin up, champ,” Eda said bracingly. “Amity’s alright. Lily talked to her.”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Luz mumbled, then wiped her nose on her arm.</p><p>“It’s okay, kid. They were gonna have The Talk anyways, at some point. Sooner rather than later, really.” Eda picked a few leaves and twigs from Luz’s hair and back.</p><p>“When you said <em>‘trashy’</em> I didn’t think you meant...” Luz waved her hands vaguely.</p><p>“Porn?” Eda filled in for her, sounding amused.</p><p>Luz let out an uncomfortable whine and covered her face with her hands.</p><p>“She looked <em>terrified</em>...”</p><p>Eda patted Luz on the shoulder, then shook it gently.</p><p>“Hey, she’s okay. Had a bit of a shock, sure, but... she’s okay. Lily handled it like a boss. How <em>you </em>holdin’ up, squirt?”</p><p>Luz let out a groan and put her hood up.</p><p>“Use your words,” Eda said with a grin.</p><p>“I feel like I... <em>destroyed </em>her innocence.” Luz sniffed and wiped her nose again.</p><p>Eda bit her lip not to snort, then had to clear her throat and thump her chest.</p><p>“Listen, kid... She’s not some dainty little glass figurine that needs to be protected from everything, alright? It’s super sweet that you <em>want </em>to protect her and stuff, but... she’s going to get hurt, she’s going to be upset by all sorts of things - you can’t prevent it and it’s not <em>your </em>responsibility to make sure she’s okay, <em>okay?” </em> </p><p>“Then... whose responsibility is it?”</p><p>“Her own, ultimately,” Eda said, then added: “But also Lily’s. And to a certain point; mine.” She held up a hand. “My point is; don’t be upset that she’s upset, don’t feel <em>guilty </em>she’s upset when she gets upset. You can’t stop her from getting hurt.”</p><p>“I just... wanna <em>help </em>her,” Luz mumbled. “Her family’s all messed up, the <em>cave </em>thing...”</p><p>“You. Can’t. Fix. Her. Life, Luz,” Eda said slowly and firmly.</p><p>“Then what am I supposed to <em>do?”</em> Luz’s eyes filled with tears.</p><p>“You’re not supposed to do anything, kid,” Eda turned her head to the side. “I love how much you care about people, it’s great, it’s freaking <em>impressive</em>, frankly, but you gotta take care of yourself too. Otherwise you’ll... disappear into other people. Into their lives. Then, if and when they go away you’re left with nothing, and then you feel like you’ve got to help other people, and you disappear into <em>their </em>lives and it just goes on and on. You’ve gotta live your life for <em>you</em>, otherwise what’s the <em>point</em>, you know?” Eda lifted a hand, then let it fall to her thigh. “How would you have reacted if it was just <em>you </em>finding the magazine?”</p><p>Luz frowned. “I don’t know...” she shrugged. “Maybe I’d just have... closed it and put it back with the others?”</p><p>“As if it was no big deal,” Eda stated with a smile.</p><p>“Well... yeah.”</p><p>“So what made you need to take a walk, hm?”</p><p>“I - “ Luz began, then fell silent. “I... got really scared.”</p><p>“Scared?” Eda’s eyebrows rose.</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“... Of what?”</p><p>“That I’d... broken her? Sometimes I just need to move or it feels like I’m gonna explode.”</p><p>“... Like earlier today when Amity gave you that whopper of a compliment?”</p><p>Luz smiled sadly. “Yeah.”</p><p>“You do you, kid, but - “ Eda held up a finger. “Remember yesterday, when Amity got upset and went into the garden?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Then you came to get me. What was different about today?”</p><p>“... Yesterday... wasn’t <em>my fault</em>...”</p><p>“... Neither was today,” Eda said with a shake of her head.</p><p>“Was too,” Luz insisted sulkily.</p><p>“Was <em>not</em>. You didn’t go ‘Hey Amity look at this porn!’. If it was anyone’s fault, really, it’s her parents for not telling her about stuff. In a way, it was my fault, maybe. I should have put the magazines back in my room when Lily and I were done with them.”</p><p>“<em>I</em> brought them downstairs,” Luz argued.</p><p>“In a valiant attempt to help my little sister with her cramps - which they <em>did</em>. Which also led to a good conversation for us. So thanks for that. It led to <em>two </em>good conversations. If you’d have seen Amity and Lily after they were done talking, you’d have felt... <em>proud</em>, I think. Well, <em>I </em>felt proud. Of Lily. For stepping up and doing her best, even though... Well, that’s kinda between me and her. I was kinda proud of Amity too. She... <em>listened </em>to Lily. She... didn’t pull away.” Eda held up her hands in a muted ‘tadaa’-gesture.</p><p>“... So she really <em>is</em> okay?” Luz asked, sniffing again.</p><p>“<em>Yes, </em>kid, she’s okay.”Eda looked at her and smiled.</p><p>All the tension seemed to go out of Luz as she breathed out. She slumped against Eda’s side.</p><p>“Hah, come here, you little squirt,” Eda chuckled and put her arm around Luz’s shoulders. Luz hugged Eda from the side.</p><p>“Thanks, Eda...”</p><p>“No worries, kiddo.”</p><p>For a long moment, they just hugged.</p><p>“Hey, wanna help me with dinner in a bit?” Eda said after a while. “Lily and Amity are taking a nap.”</p><p>“Yeah sure. What are you making?”</p><p>“Tentacasserole**.”</p><p>“Aww...” Luz hugged Eda tighter a moment, then relaxed. “My favorite...”</p><p>“I <em>know</em>.”</p><p>“Hey, after dinner... could you teach me how to do a loop on Owlbert?”</p><p>Eda snorted and grinned down at Luz. “You really are my kid, aren’t ya?” She ruffled Luz’s hair affectionately.</p><hr/><p>Notes:</p><p>Thank you Jess for BETA reading once again!!!</p><p>After a small, but significant, bump in the road (and a minor mental breakdown due to hormones, I’m okay now!), I managed to transfer the <em>whopping </em>226 USD tip we managed to put together for Cissy! She says she’s very touched and wishes for me to pass on her sincere thanks! I was hoping to cover her original fee, but then you guys just kept donating! Aaahhh!! I drew a thank you card thing, too! Here’s the tweet: https://twitter.com/Evilsnotbag/status/1305938193217396737</p><p>
  
</p><p>Thank you guys, it really means such a lot to me that you donated your hard earned money to the tip! The little notes people sent along were so sweet! Ajdhfksjdhfkjwefhkwjefh - just - thank you so much ;v; guh I’m getting emotional just thinking about it, waaahhhh!</p><p>* The age of consent varies from place to place. In Sweden the age of consent is 15, for example. Check your local laws!</p><p>** Inspired by this picture: <a href="https://twitter.com/truffleduster/status/1295152732538642433"><span class="u">https://twitter.com/truffleduster/status/1295152732538642433</span></a> by @truffleduster on twitter.</p><p>Re: The Talk - I really tried with this one, but I’m sure I made some mistakes or used the wrong word somewhere. If you saw something that was offensive or just plain wrong, please tell me.</p><p>Just in general, please don’t ask me when the next part is going to be out, because I don’t know and it stresses me out - not as much as it used to, but still. I get wanting to know, I mean <em>I’d </em>want to know when the next installment of whatever is going to be available, but yeah, no, I really have no idea. Sometimes I spend all day and all night writing, when inspiration strikes, sometimes I take a few days off. Or a week. It takes a long time to write these things and longer to edit them. Me and my wonderful BETA reader Jess do this in our spare time. Since I’m currently out of work, I’ve got nothing <em>but </em>free time, but still. This is how I <em>vent</em>. If writing becomes a <em>chore</em>, I can no longer use it to vent, and then there won’t be any stories, period. So. Please don’t ask me when the next part will be out. I just don’t know.</p><p>And it seems to need to be said again; don’t ask me to write you a story - especially not for free, my dudes. Instead, try writing your own story, then you can make it just the way you like it. It’s a great tool to process your emotions and stuff.</p><p>Now that all the serious things are out of the way, please tell me what you thought of this part. Thank you to everyone who keeps commenting/reviewing; it really brightens my day to read them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>